


Dude, There's A Wolf On My Bed

by Sara_Kain



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Barebacking, Damaged Stiles Stilinski, Derek is a sadwolf, F/M, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Soulmates, Spirit Animals, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 00:41:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 23,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6099216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sara_Kain/pseuds/Sara_Kain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Волк присоединился к нему, удобно ложась сверху и не давая возможности двинуться. Пушистик, затем, повернул голову и, схватив зубами плед, накрыл их обоих. Будучи удовлетворенным, он устроил морду под подбородок мальчишке, закрывая глаза.</p><p>Стайлз молча, пялился в потолок.</p><p>Его только что уложили спать? Волк уложил его спать?</p><p>Что за херня?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dude, There's A Wolf On My Bed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1774663) by [DeathsLights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathsLights/pseuds/DeathsLights). 



Волк… на его кровати лежал волк. Волк, жующий его подушку.  
  
Стайлз пялился на волка. Волк пялился на него в ответ, не переставая пожевывать наволочку. Волк большой: он черный и у него торчат клыки, которые возможно могут вырвать чью-либо глотку… черт.  
  
\- О мой Бог, в моей кровати волк!  
  
\- Стайлз, я же говорил, что не понимаю твоих сексуальных фантазий и не хочу их понимать, – ответил Скотт, не отрывая взгляда от дисплея телефона.  
  
Стайлз закатил глаза:  
  
\- Если ты соизволишь отклеиться от телефона, то увидишь что здесь и в правду здоровый, настоящий, дышащий и, возможно, блохастый волк в моей кровати!  
  
Скотт поднял взгляд:  
  
\- О мой Бог, это волк!  
  
\- Спасибо, Скотт. Очевидно, что твои глаза _способны_ видеть не только Эллисон.  
  
\- Чувак, он твою подушку ест.  
  
\- И еще раз, спасибо, Скотт. Твоя наблюдательность просто поражает.  
  
Оба подростка смотрели на волка.  
  
\- Как он вообще сюда пробрался?  
  
\- Или у него есть пальцы, или он очень умный волк.  
  
Скотт нахмурился:  
  
\- Не думаю, что у волков могут быть пальцы. Я имею в виду, этого не может быть. Так что я за то, что это умный волк… супер умный волк.  
  
\- Скотт, этот волк - духовное животное. И вообще в Калифорнии нет волков. Уже несколько десятилетий.  
  
МакКолл моргнул несколько раз, будто не понимая:  
  
\- Ааа… Но тогда чей это волк?  
  
\- Хочешь посмотреть его ошейник?  
  
Скотт медленно приблизился к волку. Тот перестал жевать подушку и повернулся к подростку. Оскалившись и обнажив клыки, он начал рычать. МакКолл попятился назад, чуть не перевернувшись на стуле, стоявшем у компьютерного стола. А волк вернулся к смакованию подушки Стайлза… да он ее явно себе не вернет.  
  
\- У него нет ошейника, но это точно мальчик.  
  
Стайлз улыбнулся. Его друг…  
  
\- Скотт, это же духовный волк, естественно у него нет ошейника. Но если бы я знал, чей он - я б так не переживал. Но твоя неаккуратность со стулом немного помогла.  
  
\- Ненавижу тебя.  
  
\- Я тоже тебя люблю, друг.  
  
Они вернули взгляды к волку.  
  
\- Не думаю, что он собирается уходить, – бубнит Скотт.  
  
\- О нет, он уйдет.  
  
Волк будто усмехнулся. Стайлз сощурил в его сторону глаза. Ну уж нет, этот волк еще узнает у него.  
  
\- Скотт, где Снежок?  
  
\- С Эллисон.  
  
Стайлз закатил глаза:  
  
\- Господи, мне почти противно. Я понимаю, что вы _любите_ друг друга, но серьезно, тебе не обязательно оставлять с ней Снежка 24 часа в сутки. Он мне тоже иногда нужен! Типа как сейчас, когда в моей кровати лежит чей-то волк!  
  
\- Извини.  
  
\- Хорошо, план Б. Подай-ка мне биту.  
  
\- Нет! Ты не можешь просто ударить его! – возмутился Скотт, прижимая к себе биту.  
  
\- Да не собираюсь я его бить. Просто напугаю. Может, получится его спугнуть. Дай мне биту, Скотт, – проговорил Стайлз, протягивая руку.  
  
Скотт явно сомневался в намерениях друга:  
  
\- Обещай, что не сделаешь ему больно.  
  
\- Ага.  
  
-Обещаешь?  
  
\- О боже, да обещаю!  
  
Скотт протянул ему биту:  
  
\- Эй! Это же _моя_ бита! – возмутился друг. - Почему _моя_ бита у тебя?  
  
Стайлз быстро схватил ее:  
  
\- Да она тебе была не нужна, ты же не играешь в бейсбол.  
  
\- Ну так ты тоже!  
  
\- Ты не знаешь, чем я занимаюсь в свободное время.  
  
\- Ты уж точно не играешь в бейсбол в свободное время.  
  
Стайлз скосил на друга глаза:  
  
\- Я играю в бейсбол.  
  
\- С каких это пор?  
  
\- С тех пор как у меня появилась куча свободного времени.  
  
Скотт понимающе опустил взгляд, почесав затылок:  
  
\- Ладно, можешь ее себе оставить.  
  
Стайлз улыбнулся:  
  
\- Спасибо, – он вернулся к волку, – а теперь, ты либо слезаешь с моей кровати, или я тебя заставляю, – Волк спокойно смотрел на него, даже не выпустив наволочки из пасти. Он что поднял бровь на Стайлза, только что? Ну все! Этот волчара точно слезет с его кровати!  
  
.......  
  
Стайлз, запыхавшись, опустился на пол. Бита откатилась в сторону, покрытая слюной и теперь украшенная следами от клыков.  
  
\- Теперь точно можешь оставить биту себе. И не думаю, что он собирается уходить.  
  
Стайлз зарычал, злобно косясь на чье-то животное. Серьезно? Что за фигня творится с этим волком?  
  
\- Иди туда, откуда приперся. Вон с моей кровати! Из дома! Подальше от меня! Иди! Кыш! Брысь!  
  
Волк сложил перед собой лапы, устраивая на них голову.  
  
\- Давай же!  
  
Телефон Скотта завибрировал, сигналя о новом смс.  
  
\- Стайлз, я ухожу. Эллисон хочет встретиться.  
  
\- Ты что, правда, оставишь меня наедине с этим волком?  
  
\- Стайлз, раз он еще не убил тебя, то не думаю, что он это сделает.  
  
\- Ты этого не знаешь!  
  
Скотт глянул в сторону волка, чей язык немного свисал из пасти, пока он дышал.  
  
\- Да уж, такой опасный волк.  
  
\- Заткнись, он тебя дурачит! Это отвлекающий маневр. Вот как только ты уйдешь, он съест мое лицо.  
  
-Стайлз, друг, я на самом деле не думаю, что он что-то сделает тебе. Кажется, он просто хочет остаться с тобой.  
  
\- Да почему!?  
  
Скотт пожал плечами:  
  
\- Не знаю, но причина точно есть. В общем, я пошел. Пока!  
  
\- Ты ужасный лучший друг! Ненавижу тебя!  
  
\- Я тоже люблю тебя! – прокричал Скотт, уже с первого этажа.  
  
\- Я лишаю тебя звания лучшего друга!  
  
\- Конечно!  
  
\- Лишаю! – прокричал Стайлз, слыша, как входная дверь захлопывается. Он буркнул себе под нос о том, что Скотт был плохим другом, а затем развернулся к волку. – Ты не собираешься уходить, как я понимаю?  
  
Волк будто бы ухмыльнулся и, удобней устроившись на кровати, закрыл глаза.  
  
\- Ну и ладно, - сощурился подросток. – Тогда я буду звать тебя Пушистик, - от клички волк недовольно дернулся. – Вот именно, Пушистик, - глаза волка резко распахнулись, и Стайлз ехидненько так усмехнулся. – Не нравится – дверь открыта. – Волк издал животный смешок и вновь закрыл глаза, устраивая голову на лапах. – Аргх! – вскинул в воздух руки Стайлз. – Ну и ладно! Хочешь остаться – оставайся, Пушистик. Но подожди того момента, когда отец вернется. Тогда он тебя вышвырнет.  


-.-.-.-.-.-

  
  
Стайлз, хмурясь, смотрел на экран своего телефона. Было уже девять часов вечера, а отца еще не было дома. Парень тяжело вздохнул, бросая через плечо взгляд на Пушистика, спокойно спящего на _его_ кровати.  
  
\- Дурацкий волк, - пробубнил он себе под нос, спускаясь вниз. Он даже не знал, откуда пришел волк, и чей он вообще был!  
  
Он открыл дверцу холодильника, решая приготовить сэндвич с индейкой. Он быстро собрал ингредиенты в руки и повернулся, чтобы…  
  
\- О боже, - от неожиданности младший Стилински врезался головой в дверцу, и да, там точно будет шишка. Он простонал от боли и злобным взглядом уставился на черного волка, едва моргнувшего на травму человека. Тот, наклонив голову, смотрел на Стайлза. – Что ты тут делаешь? – Пушистик приблизился, и Стайлз замер, ожидая той самой расправы. Какого черта он поверил Скотту? Волк точно собирался пережевать ему косточки. Но духовный зверь лишь толкнулся носом в пакет с мясом. – Ты голоден? Ну, тогда, может тебе пора домой, к своему хозяину? Уверен, что он тебя покормит, потому что лично я – не собираюсь. Давай-давай. Беги домой! – черный волк как-то странно посмотрел на подростка, а затем, развернувшись, ушел в угол, устраиваясь на полу так, чтоб не смотреть на Стилински. – Ну и ладно! Хочешь голодать – голодай, мне все равно! – возмутился Стайлз, делая сэндвичи себе и отцу. Когда он закончил, он уселся за стол, готовый откусить здоровый кусок, но остановился, чтобы глянуть на волка. Нет-нет-нет. Не будет он за него волноваться. Не его духовное животное – не его ответственность. И он не будет его кормить. Точно-точно. Он широко раскрыл рот… черт подери, подумал он, опуская плечи. Он разрезал сэндвич и опустил половинку на пол, после возвращаясь к своей половинке. Он замер, когда через пару секунд, на его колени опустилась волчья морда. Он быстро посмотрел вниз. Пушистик тыкался носом ему живот, смотря своими большими яркими глазами, переводя взгляд на сэндвич в руке подростка. – Нет, - покачал головой Стайлз. – Ты съел свой, а это – мой, - волк не двинулся с места, продолжая смотреть. – Нет. – Пушистик медленно моргнул, Стайлз прищурил глаза. – Ты не получишь этот сэндвич. Нетушки. Прекрати на меня пялиться, - Волк моргнул. – Нет, - повторил парень, отрицательно качая головой. – Нет. Я серьезно. Не получишь ты мой сэндвич.  
  
.......  
  
**Черт возьми.**  
  
Он протянул сэндвич.  
  
\- Господи, ты еще хуже, чем Снежок, - бормотал Стайлз, пока волк уплетал его сэндвич. Пушистик облизнулся. А Стайлз недовольно смотрел на него. – Не беспокойся, Пушистик. Скоро отец приедет с работы и вышвырнет тебя. Так что наслаждайся воровством моей еды, пока у тебя есть время, - черный волк толкнул головой ногу подростка, а затем повернул ее в сторону холодильника, сев на задние лапы и спокойно виляя хвостом. Стайлз недовольно скрестил руки на груди. – Думаешь, можешь мной командовать? – Пушистик широко зевнул, обнажая длинные острые клыки, способные вонзиться в плоть, разодрать ее до кости… Стайлз послушно двинул к холодильнику. – Это не значит, что ты можешь командовать мной! – духовный волк в ответ лишь по-звериному усмехнулся.  


-.-.-.-.-.-

  
  
После ужина, разделенного с волком, Стайлз направился в свою комнату. От бело-голубого света монитора покалывало глаза. Парень, часто заморгав, кликом мышки открывал новые вкладки; перебирая пальцами клавиши, вводил новые запросы. Стайлз закусил ноготь большого пальца: в сети не было случаев покидания спиритуальными животными их хозяев, но были случаи того, когда они сходили с ума. Обернувшиеся безрассудными, животные словно заживо гнили, их клыки были покрыты кровью, тела были вывернуты и напоминали нечто похожее на монстра. Духовные животные были отражением сердца и души человека, они были их физическим воплощением, и для того чтобы животное стало таким… что же должно было произойти с его хозяином? Что может настолько ранить, почти убить душу человека? Его сердце?  
  
Парень продолжил поиски.  
  
**_Потеря пары может привести к безумству оставшуюся половину. Слабость спирита, визуальные изменения наиболее распространенные симптомы. Но…_**  
  
Не дочитав статью до конца, Стайлз испускает очень мужской вскрик, от того что его тянут вниз. Он в шоке наблюдает за тем, как этот волчара, схватив за подол рубашки, тянет его куда-то. Вот же…!  
  
\- Что? – недовольно хмурясь, спрашивает младший Стилински. – Тебе нужно пописать? Что? Может, увидел белку? – Пушистик, издав раздраженный рык, потянул за рубашку сильнее, заставляя человека подняться. – Ладно, ладно, успокойся уже, - сказал Стайлз, позволяя утянуть себя в неизвестном направлении. – И куда ты хочешь… - его толкнули передними лапами на кровать, заставляя лечь, - что за? – Волк присоединился к нему, удобно ложась сверху и не давая возможности двинуться. Пушистик, затем, повернул голову и, схватив зубами плед, накрыл их обоих. Будучи удовлетворенным, он устроил морду под подбородок мальчишке, закрывая глаза.  
  
Стайлз молча, пялился в потолок. Его только что уложили спать? _Волк_ уложил его спать? _Духовный волк_ уложил его спать? _Духовный волк, которого он не знал_ , уложил его спать?  
  
Что за херня?  


-.-.-.-.-.-

  
  
Джон вздохнул, он уже был стар для событий, происходящих в Бикон Хиллз, включая сверхъестественных. Отныне он не сможет читать или думать о сказках, не скрипнув зубами. По-крайней мере, сегодня у него не было ночной смены. Шериф стянул с себя куртку, вешая ту на спинку стула. Позади него, Андор лежал на полу с закрытыми глазами. Шериф нагнулся, позволяя пальцам пробежаться по гриве льва.  
  
\- Тяжелый день? – Лев, приоткрыв глаза, издал что-то вроде хмыка. Господи, смесь безмозглых подростков и сверхъестественного в этом городе… Мужчина покачал головой. Слава богам за Хейлов. Джон аккуратно поднялся, сказывался возраст, и глянул на стол, позволяя уголкам губ скользнуть вверх. Он поднял со стола записку, широко улыбаясь.  
  
_Не забудь свои овощи, Пап. Они в морозилке, и даже не пробуй съесть что-нибудь вредное! Я узнаю! И к тому же то, что Андор - король лев, не значит, что **тебе** нужно есть мясо.  
  
P.S. никакого виски.  
  
Я серьезно. _  
  
Джон покачал головой, улыбаясь сам себе. Он поднял тарелку, снял пищевую пленку, отдал половинку сэндвича льву и откусил большой кусок. Он скользнул взглядом по часам и, увидев, что была полночь, не поверил глазам и перепроверил. Странно, Стайлз не ложился спать раньше двух часов ночи. Что он натворил?  
  
\- Черт, - пробубнил шериф, скользнув ладонью по лицу. Он оставил сэндвич недоеденным, направляясь по лестнице вверх, в комнату сына. Андор следовал за ним, как и хозяин, качая головой. Стайлз.  
  
Мужчина остановился за дверью, глядя на нее. Хотел ли он на самом деле знать? Хотел ли он знать, что натворил его сын в этот раз? Что если он опять хакнул базу данных Полиции Бикон Хиллз? Или подстроил что-то для Джексона? Может у него опять случилась перепалка с Харрисом? Иисусе, сколько раз за год он может устроить пожар во время лабораторной? Или это может быть жалоба Тренера по поводу… оригинальных идей сочинений его сына. Или взлом кабинета директора… опять. Андор, сидевший на задних лапах, мотнул головой в сторону двери.  
  
\- Хорошо, хорошо. Вхожу, - пробормотал старший Стилински.  
  
Мужчина сделал глубокий вдох и выпрямился в плечах. Пришло время действовать. Он взял ручку и повернул ее, открывая дверь и входя в комнату сына. Внутри было темно и единственным источником света было тусклое сияние монитора компьютера. Глаза Андора сверкнули, и он обнажил клыки, напрягшись, но через мгновение успокоился.  
  
Стайлз вздохнул и облегченно улыбнулся:  
  
\- Слава богам, вы оба здесь!  
  
\- Ты тоже это видишь? – спросил мужчина, и лев кивнул в ответ. – Хах. Так это…? – Андор по-звериному улыбнулся. Вот он, этот момент.  
  
Джон вздохнул и покачал головой, выходя и закрывая за собой дверь.  
  
\- Пап! Пап! Куда ты!?  
  
Шериф открыл дверь и сказал:  
  
\- Вниз. Ужинать.  
  
Сын буквально буравил в нем дыру взглядом:  
  
\- Ты что не видишь хищного волка на мне? Не видишь, что его зубы расположены в пугающей близости от моей шеи? Волк в моей постели!  
  
Шериф пожал плечами, опираясь о дверной косяк:  
  
\- Это первый раз с твоих пяти лет, когда ты вовремя ложишься спать.  
  
\- И что?!  
  
\- И то, я не собираюсь предпринимать меры, если это значит, что ты будешь вовремя ложиться спать.  
  
\- О боже, ты что, правда, просто оставишь этого волка здесь?  
  
\- Да.  
  
\- Почему? Почему ты не паникуешь?  
  
Джон легко улыбнулся:  
  
-Ты умный, поймешь все сам, ребенок, - и с этими словами он развернулся.  
  
\- Андор! Не бросай меня!  
  
Лев вошел в комнату, останавливаясь рядом с кроватью. Черный волк открыл глаза, чтобы посмотреть на льва. Духи смотрели друг на друга, а затем волк кивнул и вернулся в предыдущее положение. Андор посмотрел на Стайлза, потерся об него головой, и отступил, следуя за хозяином.  
  
_Спи, ребенок_  
  
Рот подростка раскрылся в неверии. Что? Да что было не так с его отцом? С Андором? Они что серьезно его бросили?  
  
\- Андор! Погоди! Это что какое-то наказание, да? Мне жаль! Папа, не оставляй меня с этим волком! Обещаю, что буду ложиться вовремя! Ладно, скорее всего, не буду, но обещаю не попадать в неприятности… ладно, это вранье, но обещаю не попадаться! Я же твой сын, не бросай меня!  
  
Волк открыл глаза и, глядя на Стайлза, улыбнулся. Вот же…  
  
\- ПАП!  


-.-.-.-.-.-

  
  
Джон вздохнул и сжал переносицу. Он уже не в том возрасте.  
  
\- Так вот что он имел в виду, - пробормотал себе под нос мужчина, потирая рукой лицо. Мыслями он пытался вернуться в то время, о котором старался не думать: о том, когда они испытывали только боль и горечь потери, от которой до сих пор не исцелились. Тот момент кажется таким далеким, и ему приходится напрячь память, чтобы вспомнить все подробности.  
  
_\- Моя сестра попросила известить вас о том, что мой племянник вот уже три дня спит под окнами вашего сына.  
  
\- Господи, ты незаконно вламываешься, Питер, - проговорил Джон, пробегая рукой по лицу.  
  
\- А вы все пьете, - улыбнулся Питер, смотря, как Стилински убирает руку и злобно смотрит на него. – Я думал, мы озвучиваем очевидное.  
  
\- Если ты закончил, уходи.  
  
Питер смотрел на него, склоняя голову:  
  
\- Добрый совет, Шериф, хотя не то чтобы мне было не все равно. Думаю, вам пора позаботиться о сыне, потому что иначе кто-то другой это сделает. Кто-то, кто толком о себе позаботиться не может, а это значит, что я буду вовлечен. А мне не нравится быть вовлеченным в ситуации, меня не тревожащие. Так что, позаботьтесь о своем сыне, Шериф. Всем так будет лучше.  
  
\- Я могу позаботиться о своем сыне, Питер.  
  
Оборотень взял со стола одну из многочисленных бутылок, смотря на нее:  
  
\- Дорого, - прокомментировал он, а затем опустил взгляд на Джона.  
  
\- Тебе повезло, что у меня нет при себе пистолета.  
  
Питер усмехнулся:  
  
\- Обычные пули бы не сработали.  
  
\- А кто говорил об обычных пулях? Боже, ты, кажется, становишься все несноснее с годами.  
  
\- Это точно, - ответил Питер, рассматривая остальные бутылки.  
  
\- Уходи, Питер.  
  
\- Позаботьтесь о сыне, Шериф… и о себе. А иначе, Клаудия будет очень недовольна.  
  
Джон быстро поднял голову, но обнаружил в комнате только себя. Он осмотрелся на кухне: бардак, бутылки, посуда. Он перевел взгляд на обручальное кольцо, скользнув по нему подушечками пальцев. Его глаза щипало, он растер лицо руками. Ему многое нужно было сделать, пока Стайлз не проснулся. Отодвигаемый стул, скрипнул по полу, когда мужчина поднялся из-за стола. Джон прошел к раковине и вылил в нее последние остатки виски, следя за тем, как темная жидкость стекает в канализацию… Он ненавидел, когда Питер Хейл был прав. _  
  
Рука шерифа скользнула ко рту. Ему нужно было выпить. Он двинулся в свой кабинет, к бару: ему нужен был напиток покрепче. Он вытащил бутылку и открыл ее, но заметил краем глаза Андора.  
  
\- Что? Мне нужно выпить! - Лев ответил лишь невпечатленным взглядом. Джон покосился. – Одного Стайлза уже достаточно, - Андор покачав головой, устроился на полу. Джон налил себе в стакан виски и, быстро осушив его, заполнил снова. Он смотрел в темную жидкость, тихо говоря: - Я честно думал, что это произойдет раньше.  
  
Андор открыл глаза.  
  
_Стайлз тогда был не готов, да и сейчас тоже. Поэтому он отдалился. Но даже у нас есть свой предел. Джон, они слишком долго тянули._  
  
Шериф моргнул, поворачиваясь ко льву лицом:  
  
\- Он тоже не знает? – Джон прикрыл глаза. – Оба они идиоты.  
  
_Один из этих идиотов твой._  
  
\- О боже, не напоминай, - попросил старший Стилински, заставляя льва рассмеяться. – По-крайней мере, теперь ему есть чем заняться. Может, он перестанет создавать проблемы.  
  
_В этом я сомневаюсь._  
  
\- Дай мне понадеяться, Андор.  
  
_Надейся, но помни, что твой детеныш не такой человек, которого можно удержать от чего-то. В том числе расследований и криминальных сцен._  
  
\- Пожалуйста, Андор. Не напоминай, - взмолился мужчина.  
  
Лев довольно улыбнулся, устроив морду на лапах.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-

 

Скотт остановился и посмотрел на друга. Он, конечно, не видел Стилински пару дней, но был уверен, что вот так тот выглядеть не должен. Лицо Стайлза было сжато ладонями, плечи подняты почти до ушей, спина напряжена и натянута, как струна. Рядом с ним сидел гордый и довольный волк, чей хвост лениво скользил по полу. Черт, это нехорошо. Скотт развернулся и пошел в другую сторону.  
  
Стайлз сильнее зажмурился. Да что было не так с этим волком? С отцом? С Андором? Этот чертов волк не оставлял его в покое: ни во время сна, что теперь начинался в «положенное» время; ни во время приема пищи; ни во время переодевания; он даже с ним в школу приперся! В школу! Он только в туалет может сходить один. А ведь он до сих пор не знает, чей это волк! Что-то прилетело ему в руку, вынуждая поднять взгляд. Нахмурившись, он поднял… шоколадку Reese’s? Неожиданно еще больше шоколадок прилетело, прикатилось в его сторону. Скотт ему улыбнулся, ставя перед другом картошку фри и протягивая банку колы.  
  
\- Смотри, я скупил все шоколадки Reese's из автомата. А вот еще картошечка!  
  
Плечи Стилински немного расслабились, а из его спины ушло напряжение:  
  
\- Спасибо, Скотт, - проговорил Стайлз, улыбаясь другу.  
  
МакКолл присел рядом, пододвигая угощение ближе:  
  
\- Плохой день?  
  
Стилински запихнул в рот побольше картошки и ответил:  
  
\- Скорее ужасные выходные, чувак. Скотт, мне необходимо чтоб этот волк свалил.  
  
\- А шериф что сказал?  
  
\- Мой отец ничего не собирается делать.  
  
Брови Скотта взлетели почти к линии роста волос:  
  
\- Почему?

\- Потому что я теперь вовремя спать ложусь. Этот волк меня теперь спать укладывает! – возмущался Стайлз, разрывая упаковку шоколадки, - отец думает, это невероятно смешно и повторяет, что я все пойму. Что я пойму? Что здесь, черт возьми, можно понять? Я скоро с ума сойду, Скотт, свихнусь!  
  
\- Ну, ты всегда был немного сумасшедшим, Стайлз, - Скотт перевел взгляд на волка. – Может раз твой отец не переживает, то и тебе не стоит?  
  
\- Что?  
  
\- Ну, может это хорошее событие?  
  
\- Как это появление незнакомого мне волка, который укладывает меня спать и укладывается спать на мне (а он, между прочим, вообще не пушинка), который меня ни на миг не оставляет, может быть хорошим событием?  
  
\- Ну, шериф так считает, значит, в этом есть какая-то причина. Ты что, не доверяешь отцу?  
  
Стайлз заскрипел зубами и придвинулся к другу:  
  
\- Не в этом проблема, Скотт. Проблема в том, что это чей-то спирит. Чья-то душа на моей ответственности. Рыбки умирают, когда меня видят, Скотт. Они всё знают и заканчивают жизнь самоубийством, потому что понимают, что я их все равно убью. Они просто экономят время себе и мне и убиваются самостоятельно. А тут чья-то душа, чье-то сердце со мной. И это плохо. Все погибает под моей ответственностью. Даже пластиковые растения!  
  
\- Рыбы не кончают с собой в твоем присутствии, Стайлз… а пластиковые растения в принципе умереть не могут.  
  
\- Могут, Скотти, поверь мне. Но серьезно, мне нужно избавиться от этого волка. Он же кому-то принадлежит, и этот кто-то – не я. Скотт, ты мой лучший друг, ты должен мне помочь, - отчаянно взмолился Стилински, вцепившись другу в плечо. – Помоги.  
  
\- Окей, - вздохнул МакКолл. – Окей! Я тебе помогу!  
  
Стайлз медленно разжал пальцы и плюхнулся обратно на стул.  
  
\- Хорошо.  
  
Скотт потер плечо. Черт, он забыл, каким Стайлз может быть в подобных ситуациях.  
  
\- Так какой план?  
  
\- У меня пока нет плана, но скоро он появится. Скоро. Очень скоро.  
  
\- Ну, пока ты размышляешь, я… Эллисон! – вскочил подросток, широко улыбаясь своей девушке.  
  
\- Спасибо, что всегда прикрываешь, друг, - с сарказмом пробубнил Стайлз себе под нос.  
  
Внезапно, что-то коричнево-черное приземлилось Скотту на плечо. Птичка, пустельга (да, он загуглил… отстаньте, все так делают), изящно сложила крылышки и потерлась головой о лицо МакКолла.  
  
\- Привет, Орион.  
  
И секундой позже что-то врезалось в спину Стайлза, толкая его на стол.  
  
\- Привет, Снежок, - выдохнул парень. Хаски спрыгнул со Стилински, радостно виляя хвостом и переминаясь с лапы на лапу, он ждал, когда человек развернется к нему. А когда тот выпрямился, пес накинулся, вылизывая его лицо. Снежок радостно облизывался, еще более счастливо виляя хвостом. Стайлз рассмеялся, когда счастливый хаски забрался к нему, укладывая лапы на его плечи, и крепко обнял четвероного друга. – Я тоже скучал, приятель. Но не по твоим слюням, - признался парень. Где-то из-за спины раздался рык. Снежок остановился и, повернув морду в сторону, откуда доносилось рычание, увидел черного волка. – Прекрати, Пушистик. Даже не думай рычать на Снежка.  
  
\- Пушистик?  
  
Парень развернулся к другу:  
  
\- Да, я зову его Пушистик.  
  
\- Ты умереть хочешь?  
  
Парни уставились на то, как Снежок, оставив Стайлза, направился к волку. Волк обнажил клыки, но стайлзово «даже не думай» остановило зарождающийся рык. Снежок медленно придвинулся к волку, всё также радостно виляя хвостом, на его звериной мордочке будто играла улыбка. Волк сверлил пса глазами, но не двигался. Тогда хаски издал радостный собачий писк и ткнулся волку в грудь носом, виляя хвостом сильнее. Волк будто хмыкнул и закатил глаза.  
  
\- А я не знала, что твой спирит - это волк, - отозвалась Эллисон.  
  
\- Не волк.  
  
Тогда Эллисон удивлено вскинула брови:  
  
\- Эм, с каких пор ты с кем-то встречаешься?  
  
\- Я ни с кем не встречаюсь.  
  
\- … к нам кто-то присоединится за обедом?  
  
\- Нет.  
  
Улыбка совсем спала с лица девушки:  
  
\- Ты же не украл чье-то духовное животное, Стайлз? – зашептала Арджент.  
  
Челюсть Стайлза практически упала.  
  
\- Что? Нет!  
  
\- Да ладно, Эллисон. Даже Стайлз не настолько туп.  
  
Парень развернулся к лучшему другу:  
  
\- Грубо, чувак, я вообще-то сын шерифа.  
  
-Будто раньше тебя это останавливало.  
  
\- У меня есть границы!  
  
Скотт покачал головой:  
  
\- Честно говоря - нет.  
  
Стилински сощурил глаза, пригрозив:  
  
\- Мы выросли вместе, чувак. У меня есть компромат, так что заткнись, - Скотт демонстративно закрыл рот.  
  
\- Тогда чей это волк?!  
  
\- Это-то я и пытаюсь выяснить! Меня духовное животное сталкерит!  
  
Все трое обреченно опустили взгляд на волка.  
  
\- Только с тобой подобное могло произойти, Стайлз, - вздохнула Эллисон. – Так какой план?  
  
\- … я над этим работаю.  
  
Девушка хмыкнула:  
  
\- Разве у нас в городе нет архива с данными по всем спиритам? Там, конечно, нет подробностей, но хотя бы можно разузнать что-то? Архив вроде связан с департаментом Шерифа и больничными данными?  
  
\- Откуда ты знаешь? – оба подростка удивленно смотрели на девушку. Та пожала плечами.  
  
\- Моя семья охотится на оборотней, этому не стоит удивляться.  
  
\- Ты права. Окей, а теперь нужно решить, куда мы хотим пробраться: в департамент Шерифа или в госпиталь?  
  
\- В прошлый раз это был госпиталь, - ответил Скотт. – А почему нельзя попросить Денни?  
  
\- Потому что он до сих пор дуется. Подумаешь! У него и так была запись в деле. А в тот раз ему всего-то сделали предупреждение. Зато теперь систему в госпитале доработали. Папа называет ее «протокол Стайлз».  
  
\- Ага, больница наняла больше охранников. Из-за одобрения программы «протокол Стайлз».  
  
Младший Стилински вскинул бровями.  
  
\- Серьезно? Я думал, что папа шутит.  
  
\- Нет, не шутит.  
  
\- Хах, я почему-то чувствую гордость.  
  
\- Не стоит, Стайлз. И можем мы в этот раз не пробираться в госпиталь? Я все еще под наказанием за прошлый раз.  
  
\- Ладно, - вздохнул Стайлз, - я сделаю копию с электронного ключа отца, и мы проберемся в офис шерифа. Он серьезно думает, что смена замка все решит.  
  
\- Вообще-то, в здании муниципалитета есть публичные записи всех когда-либо рожденных спиритов Бикон Хиллз, с именами их владельцев. На их сайте даже есть онлайн версия, - закончил Денни. – Тебе просто нравится нарушать закон, да?  
  
\- Сколько ты слышал? И я не люблю нарушать законы, я всего лишь любопытный. А законы имеют тенденцию вставать на пути моего любопытства.  
  
Денни покачал головой:  
  
\- Я здесь с тех пор, как Эллисон пришла.  
  
\- Оу.  
  
\- И я не дуюсь, Стайлз. Кому угодно не понравится быть на счету у шерифа. И нет в моем деле записи, - проговорил Денни и развернулся.  
  
\- Погоди! – побежал за одноклассником Стилински. – Денни, давай же, помоги мне.  
  
\- Ни за что.  
  
\- Ну, в этот же раз все законно!

 

-.-.-.-.-.-

  
  
  
  
\- В стае Хейлов никто волка не ищет?  
  
Кора сморщилась, опуская вилку на тарелку. Господи, неужели не понятно, что она не заинтересована и не будет заинтересована.  
  
\- Знаешь, это самый тупой подкат, который я… Стайлз?  
  
Стайлз удивленно моргнул:  
  
\- Я серьезно, у вас в стае волка никто не терял? – спросил парень. Скотт махнул Айзеку, улыбнувшемуся в ответ.  
  
-Что?  
  
Стилински указал на скучающего волка в ногах:  
  
\- Вот этого волка никто не терял?  
  
Кора глянула вниз:  
  
\- Оу.  
  
\- Ну так?  
  
\- Извини, - улыбнулась Кора, - никогда в жизни его не видела.  
  
\- А разве это не… - начал было Айзек, но девушка быстро наступила на его ногу, еще шире улыбаясь.  
  
\- Даже не знаю, чей он. А с чего ты решил, что он хейловский?  
  
\- В Бикон Хиллз зарегистрировано 12 духовных волков, 3 из которых принадлежат стае Хейлов, так что было вполне логично начать со статистически более вероятного варианта, а в случае неудачи продолжить поиски от двери к двери.  
  
\- Ну, он не из стаи Хейлов, извини.  
  
\- Ты уверена?  
  
\- Ага.  
  
Парень сосредоточенно смотрел на девушку, а затем, улыбнувшись напоследок, развернулся и ушел. Выйдя за пределы столовой, Стилински закатил глаза. Боже, он даже оборотнем не был, но вранье Коры сразу раскусил.  
  
\- Видимо все-таки придется навестить Хейлов, Пушистик. Но мне больше нельзя прогуливать, хотя у меня с оценками полный порядок, можно было бы и простить мне пару пропусков, - ворчал парень.  
  
\- Стилински о чем это ты бормочешь себе под нос?  
  
\- Оу. Здрасте, тренер.  
  
Финсток очень внимательно смотрел на ученика:  
  
\- Знаешь что, мне все равно. Возвращайся в класс.  
  
\- Обед же!  
  
\- Тогда найди какой-нибудь класс.  
  
\- Что? Но…  
  
\- Иди-иди, Стилински и научись чему-нибудь, - сказал тренер и ушел. Стилински долго смотрел ему вслед.  
  
\- Что? Да в этом же ноль смысла. Как этот человек вообще учителем стал? Стоп, все равно он лучше Харриса… да что угодно лучше Харриса.  
  


-.-.-.-.-.-

  
  
  
Небо отливало розовым и оранжевым, темные, будто нарисованные тучи, словно готовы были разразиться громом. Близилось к пяти вечера, а дом Хейлов только появился на горизонте. Уже смеркалось, и лес становился менее привлекательным, хотя привлекательным он никогда не казался, но Стилински это прежде не останавливало. Он не был испуган. Может быть немного взволнован?  
  
Ведь Хейлы были очень известной семьей в Бикон Хиллз: одна из самых старых стай в Америке, да и Альфа Хейл была очень известна и уважаема. Отец Стайлза работал вместе с Хейлами над очень многими делами, связанными со сверхъестественным миром. Всем известно о Хейлах, но никто не знает о них подробностей. Хоть младшие Хейлы и ходили в публичные школы, но их всегда окружала стая, и никто извне не пытался к ним присоединиться. Складывалось впечатление, что никто и не может, словно существует граница, которую никому не удавалось переступить. Никому, кроме них со Скоттом. В большей части благодаря Скотту, ведь он может подружиться с чем и кем угодно.  
  
Вернемся к главному: можно ли винить Стайлза в том, что он немного испуган, и немного нервничает? Коре он не нравится. Может, на остальных Хейлов он тоже так подействует.  
  
Парень повернул голову в сторону пассажирского сидения, где восседала его проблема. Волк смотрел в ответ, будто осуждая парня. Господи, этот волк бросал осуждающие взгляды больше чем любая девушка-подросток в Бикон Хиллз, больше чем Лидия Мартин.  
  
\- Я вечеринку закачу, - ворчал парень, выходя из машины. – Приглашу всех, кого знаю, отметить избавление от тебя!  
  
Волк испустил смешок.  
  
-Грубо! У меня много знакомых, и я от тебя избавлюсь. И я уж точно не буду скучать по твоей заднице. Никогда.  
  


-.-.-.-.-.-

  
  
  
Выйдя из машины, парень слышал лишь смех: детский, громкий, жизнерадостный. Дети бегали по лужайке, кто-то играл в футбол немного поодаль, их шорты и майки были измазаны травой и грязью. Волк смотрел в их сторону, его выдавал хвост, виляющий из стороны в сторону. Он был спокоен, счастлив, все напряжение будто покинуло его тело. Стайлз знал это чувство: то же самое он испытывал, когда видел отца и Андора на кухне, или спящими на диване. Это ощущение принадлежности, чувство родного дома.  
  
Парень хмыкнул себе под нос:  
  
\- «Никогда не видела этого волка», ага, - сын шерифа дошел до двери и позвонил. Пару секунд спустя ему открыла Лора Хейл. – Этот волк принадлежит кому-нибудь в вашей стае? – сразу спросил он.  
  
Девушка взглянула вниз:  
  
\- Серьезно? - будь волк человеком, можно было бы подумать, что он пожал плечами. Лора закатила глаза. – Мам, это к тебе, - крикнула она, возвращаясь в дом. Пару секунд спустя Альфа Хейл появилась на пороге, со своим братом позади.  
  
Питер глянул через плечо сестры и прыснул смехом:  
  
\- Ооо… это будет интересно, - черный ворон на плече мужчины согласно кивнул.  
  
\- Питер, - предупредила Талия, закатив глаза.  
  
Питер лишь усмехнулся и прислонился к косяку, желая видеть продолжение, обещающее быть неповторимым. Альфа повернулась к Стайлзу:  
  
\- Здравствуй, Стайлз. Что привело тебя к нам?  
  
\- Альфа Хейл…  
  
\- Стайлз, я уже много раз просила называть меня Талия.  
  
\- Точно, Аль… Талия. Так вот, этот волк преследует меня уже несколько дней. Он ведь из вашей стаи? – оба Талия и Питер взглянули на волка. – Значит он ваш, вот, забирайте, не нужно благодарностей, просто держите его от меня подальше. До свидания, - улыбнулся парень и развернулся. Наконец он был свободен от осуждающих волков, не заставляющих его спать. Вот она свобода, так близко! Но что-то ему помешало. Он глянул через плечо и естественно, мешал ему Пушистик вцепившийся в его рубашку. Стайлз попытался вырваться. – Пусти же! – но волк лишь издал рык и потянул сильнее. Неожиданно, Стайлз упал, встречаясь с деревянным полом.  
  
\- Мам, почему я чую Ста…? – громко говорил Дерек, спускаясь вниз по лестнице. Он замер, увидев Стайлза. Через секунду парень уже быстро двинулся к сыну шерифа, не обращая внимания на мать и дядю. Дерек уже было хотел дотронуться до мальчишки, но остановился. – Что ты тут делаешь?  
  
Попривыкнув к боли, Стайлз обратил на оборотня злой взгляд:  
  
\- Подумал, что вздремнуть на вашем крыльце – отличная идея. Воздух свежий, и всякое такое.  
  
Талия вздохнула:  
  
\- Дерек, помоги мальчику подняться.  
  
Тот так и сделал, аккуратно помогая Стилински вернуться в вертикальное положение.  
  
\- Погоди, не отпускай… - пробубнил парень, стараясь сморгнуть звездочки из поля зрения. Дерек немного напрягся, но просьбу выполнил.  
  
Альфа внимательно посмотрела на парней:  
  
\- Возможно, лучше перенести разговор в дом. Дерек, помоги Стайлзу, - попросила женщина, заходя внутрь дома.  
  
Питер ехидно улыбался:  
  
\- Только будь понежней, Дерек. Мальчик уже натерпелся за сегодняшний день, так что тебе следует аккуратно обращаться со своей… - утробный рык племянника, прервал мужчину.  
  
\- Питер! Оставь его в покое.  
  
Мужчина лишь улыбнулся, шире открывая дверь:  
  
\- После вас, - Дерек, грубо пихнув дядю, прошел внутрь. Питер лишь шире улыбнулся и глянул на волка. – Устал ждать, да? – спросил мужчина, гладя спирита по голове. Тот в ответ, принял ласку и скользнул по ноге оборотня хвостом. – Хорошая работа, мальчик.  
  


-.-.-.-.-.-

  
  
  
После того, как его усадили на диван, грубо, между прочим, Дерек ретировался в свой темный страдальческий угол. В чем была его проблема? Честное слово, каждый раз стоило Стайлзу просто попасться Дереку на глаза, тот исчезал с угрюмым видом. Будто даже его лицо выводило Дерека из себя, и это было странно. Обычно он не нравился людям уже после того как они узнавали его ближе, не наоборот.  
  
\- Стайлз? – позвала его Талия, устроившаяся в кресле рядом. Питер сел на подлокотник. – Стайлз, ты в порядке? – парень утвердительно кивнул. – Хорошо. Ты чего-нибудь хочешь? Может тебе принести попить или поесть?  
  
\- Нет, спасибо, - ответил он, хмурясь от вида вернувшегося в комнату Дерека с аптечкой в руках. Дерек остановился перед ним, раздраженно смотря в сторону.  
  
\- У тебя кровь.  
  
Стайлз окинул себя взглядом, ничего не заметив.  
  
\- Где?  
  
Дерек, скрипнув зубами, повернул его руку так, чтоб было видно локоть. Рубашка порвалась, и виднелся разодранный локоть. Стайлз быстро отвернулся. Не переносил он вида крови. Дерек покачал головой и уселся рядом, закатывая Стилински рукав. Он открыл аптечку, вытаскивая вату и спирт. – Все еще боишься крови?  
  
\- Не переношу ее, - пробубнил Стайлз, все также смотря в сторону. Талия и Питер молча за ними наблюдали.  
  
\- Ну разве не мило, сестра?  
  
Дерек недовольно дернулся.  
  
\- Ай, Дерек! Не так туго.  
  
Талия закатила глаза.  
  
\- Замолчи, Питер.  
  
Стайлз аккуратно потрогал забинтованный локоть и поблагодарил Хейла:  
  
\- Спасибо, - Дерек в ответ лишь кивнул и, собрав все в аптечку, быстро покинул комнату. Да в чем его проблема? Стайлз покачал головой. – Ну так чей это волк?  
  
Взрослые обменялись взглядами:  
  
\- Чей он не так важно, основная проблема…  
  
\- Нет, это важно. Мне нужно знать, чей это волк, потому что мне приходится заботиться о чьей-то душе. Это пугает, и если честно, я не лучший вариант для заботы о чьем-то духовном животном. Так что это очень важно.  
  
Ворон Питера перепрыгнул на плечо Талии. Как долго они еще позволят Дереку продолжать это? Талия молча смотрела на брата, но все же кивнула.  
  
\- Это волк Дерека, - улыбнулся Питер, смотря на Стайлза.  
  
Раздался грохот тарелок, и секунду спустя Дерек вернулся в комнату:  
  
\- Нет, не мой! Питер врет. Он не мой.  
  
Волк закатил глаза и подошел к Дереку, тычась мордой в его ноги, а затем повернулся к Стайлзу, многозначительно посмотрев на мальчишку. Стайлз вздернул бровь. Дерек со злостью смотрел на животное. Тот в ответ обнажил зубы и зарычал.  
  
\- Уоу, плохой Пушистик! Не рычи на него.  
  
\- Как ты его только что назвал?  
  
\- Пушистик.  
  
Питер громко рассмеялся, хватаясь за живот.  
  
\- Пушистик, он назвал его Пушистик!  
  
Талия старательно закусывала губу, пытаясь не прыснуть смехом.  
  
\- Его зовут Обсидиан, - злобно проговорил Дерек.  
  
\- Тогда, может, ему вернуться домой, если он хочет, чтобы его звали Обсидиан, - ответил Стайлз.  
  
Питер заржал еще сильнее.  
  
\- Проблема в том, что он не хочет возвращаться домой, - проговорила Талия.  
  
\- А вы не можете, как Альфа, приказать ему?  
  
\- Стайлз, - проговорила женщина, - если бы души и сердца можно было контролировать, этот мир был бы много ужасней. Я не могу приказать ему вернуться, если он не хочет.  
  
Стайлз нахмурился:  
  
\- Ладно, но почему я? Почему он ко мне привязался?  
  
Все повернулись в сторону Дерека. Питер даже подпер подбородок рукой.  
  
\- Да, Дерек. Почему это?  
  
Дерек скрипнул зубами и тяжело посмотрел на волка:  
  
\- Я не знаю.  
  
\- Что? – медленно переспросил Стайлз.  
  
\- Я сказал, не знаю!  
  
\- Какого черта ты не знаешь?  
  
Дерек сжал кулаки:  
  
\- Потому что он не говорит со мной!  
  
Стайлз прикрыл глаза рукой.  
  
-О мой Бог.  
  
\- Может это, потому что ты упертый засранец? – спросил Питер. Дерек в ответ окинул его убийственным взглядом.  
  
\- Когда Обсидиан перестал с тобой говорить, Дерек? – Оборотень молчал. – Дерек? – переспросила Талия, хмурясь. Дерек что-то пробубнил. – Что ты сказал?  
  
\- Пару недель назад.  
  
Талия обменялась взглядами с братом.  
  
\- И ты ничего не сказал? – Дерек в ответ обречено пожал плечами. – Ладно, - наконец проговорила Альфа, - раз мы не знаем что происходит, и что нам следует делать, я предлагаю поступить так: пусть он пока поживет с тобой, Стайлз. И пока мы не поймем что делать, ты, Дерек, будешь навещать Обсидиана время от времени. Я обсужу это с шерифом.  
  
\- Что? – отозвались оба парня.  
  
Талия улыбнулась:  
  
\- Может, за это время вы научитесь чему-то, узнаете друг друга?  
  
\- Я не хочу!  
  
\- И я тоже!  
  
\- Не думаю, что у вас есть выбор, мальчики, - усмехаясь, заметил Питер.  
  


-.-.-.-.-.-

  
  
  
Стайлз захлопнул за собой дверь и взлетел по лестнице на второй этаж. Он приземлился лицом в кровать, выкрикивая в подушку всю свою злость. Волк проследовал за ним, устраиваясь на полу.  
  
\- Так плохо?  
  
Оторвавшись от подушки, сын шерифа увидел лучшего друга в дверях своей комнаты. Снежок сидел позади.  
  
\- Он пока остается со мной.  
  
Скотт понимающе вздохнул.  
  
\- Оу… а чей он?  
  
\- Дерека Хейла.  
  
Скотт медленно моргнул, будто не понимая:  
  
\- Но он же тебя ненавидит?  
  
Услышав это, Обсидиан вдруг оторвал голову от лап и обратил свое внимание на подростков. Стайлз перевернулся на спину и уставился в потолок.  
  
\- Вот именно. Где смысл? Каждый раз, стоит Дереку меня увидеть в городе, он тут же разворачивается и сваливает. А если не может свалить, то гримасничает, будто просто мое присутствие доставляет ему физический дискомфорт.  
  
Скотт присел рядом с другом, а Снежок улегся рядом, устраивая голову на животе Стилински.  
  
\- Это, конечно, плохо, но, кажется, волк тебя не ненавидит.  
  
\- Обсидиан.  
  
\- Что?  
  
\- Волка зовут Обсидиан.  
  
\- Ааа. Ну, значит, я не думаю, что Обсидиан тебя ненавидит.  
  
Стайлз нахмурился:  
  
\- И что? Я ему нравлюсь, что ли?  
  
Скотт пожал плечами:  
  
\- Возможно.  
  
\- Чувак, не шути, пожалуйста. Этот волк меня так ненавидит… должно быть, его жизненная цель – портить мне жизнь. Я уверен, что проснувшись, первым делом он планирует, как будет портить мне жизнь в этот день.  
  
Обсидиан будто усмехнулся и устроился удобней на полу. Скотт закатил глаза.  
  
\- Не составляет он коварных планов, Стайлз. И если не согласен со мной, то что тогда думаешь?  
  
\- Не знаю. Хейлы консультируются с Дитоном. А я, кстати, даже не рассказал тебе худшую часть.  
  
\- Ого, все становится серьезней.  
  
\- Дерек Хейл будет теперь время от времени навещать нас с Пушистиком, - выплюнул Стайлз, закрывая лицо руками. – Боже, моя жизнь теперь будет наполнена злобными взглядами, оскалами и бровями-маньяками. Скотт, дружище, сделай одолжение, а? Убей меня.  
  
Скотт понимающе похлопал друга по ноге:  
  
\- Держись, чувак.  
  
Стайлз вздохнул и обнял Снежка.  
  
\- Ненавижу свою жизнь.  
  


-.-.-.-.-.-

  
  
  
\- Я не ждал звонка так скоро, Альфа Хейл.  
  
\- Ваш сын довольно находчив, Шериф. Ему понадобилось всего два дня, чтобы понять, что волк один из Хейлов.  
  
Джон гордо улыбнулся.  
  
\- Да, он такой. Есть какая-то определенная причина, почему вы мне звоните?  
  
\- Это, наверное, одна из немногих возможностей для них узнать друг друга. Я считаю, что нужно воспользоваться шансом и заставить их проводить вместе время.  
  
\- …  
  
\- Шериф?  
  
\- Стайлзу это не понравится.  
  
\- Дереку тоже, Шериф.  
  
Джон скользнул рукой по лицу и тяжело уселся на стул:  
  
\- Эти двое самые упертые идиоты в городе.  
  
Женщина согласно вздохнула:  
  
\- Вот именно. Вы согласны с планом, Шериф?  
  
\- Да, Альфа Хейл. Очень надеюсь, что все сработает.  
  
\- И я. Приходите к Дитону сегодня вечером. До свидания, Джон  
  
\- До свидания, Талия, - ответил мужчина, заканчивая разговор. Он очень тяжело вздохнул. – Надеюсь, все не станет хуже.  
  
Андор посмотрел на своего человека.  
  
_Стайлз ходит по самому краю, Джон. И если он упадет, то больше уже не вернется. Но в тоже время у него есть шанс спастись. Все зависит от него самого._  
  
\- Это меня и беспокоит, Андор.  
  
_Ты его отец, тебя все беспокоит._  
  
Шериф усмехнулся:  
  
-Это же Стайлз, естественно меня все беспокоит.  
  


-.-.-.-.-.-

  
  
  
Дерек старался не встречаться ни с кем взглядами. Он угрюмо стоял, спрятав руки в карманах.  
  
\- Как вы его сюда заманили? – спросил Джон, смотря на парня.  
  
\- Я ему пригрозил, - гордо улыбнулся Питер. – Ваш сын отличный материал для шантажа.  
  
\- Не используй моего сына…  
  
\- Другой вариант был вырубить его. А вырубить оборотня, знаете ли, требует много сил. Или наркотиков, которые мне больше не дозволено использовать, - грустно закончил Питер.  
  
\- Тебе никогда нельзя было ими пользоваться, Питер.  
  
\- Ты все веселье портишь, - в ответ Талия закатила глаза.  
  
\- Может приступим? – спросил присутствующих Дитон, смотря на Дерека. Сова на его плече вторила своему человеку. – Дерек, скажи, когда именно Обсидиан перестал с тобой говорить?  
  
Питер закатил глаза, когда его племянник и слова не произнес. Невермор перелетел на его плечо, настойчиво клюя Дерека в голову. Дерек дернулся.  
  
\- А ведь он будет продолжать, пока ты не ответишь, ты же знаешь Невермор.  
  
\- Два месяца назад, - ответил парень, заставляя ворона остановиться и удивленно окинуть оборотня взглядом.  
  
Талия потерла лоб, чувствуя зарождающуюся головную боль; Питер прикрыл рот, думая, как этот оборотень может быть его родственником. Шериф вздохнул и покачал головой, еще раз убеждаясь, что оба они идиоты.  
  
Дитон глубоко вдохнул:  
  
\- И ты не знаешь, почему он с тобой не говорит?  
  
\- Нет, - пробубнил парень.  
  
\- Дерек, Обсидиан много лет пытался объяснить тебе, что неправильно не быть со своей парой. Когда человек отказывается слушать свое сердце, свою душу, возникают опасные последствия. Ты не слушал Обсидиана годами, его злость и обида вполне себе объяснимы.  
  
\- Вы говорите, словно это было так легко для меня… легко держать дистанцию, не обращая внимания ни на что. Я принял тот факт, что Стайлзу не нужна пара, что он меня не хочет, почему бы и вам не сделать так же? – плечи Дерека обреченно опустились, он был измотан. – Я же пытаюсь, пытаюсь жить дальше… Пытаюсь быть в порядке, живу день ото дня. Это нелегко, и бывают дни, когда мне просто хочется сдаться, почему же вы обвиняете меня?  
  
Талия закрыла глаза… сердце ее мальчика было разбито еще до начала. Питер нахмурился, чувствуя физическую и душевную боль, удивляясь, как его племянник так долго скрывал все это в себе.  
  
\- Дерек, - позвал шериф, - ты ни в чем не виноват. И ты этого не заслужил. Ты не должен был идти на компромисс, ты не должен был подстраиваться под подобную ситуацию, ты не должен был принимать решения моего упертого сына, - Джон вздохнул. – Дерек, мой сын не показывал своего спирита уже 8 лет. Он построил такие стены вокруг своего сердца, что даже Скотту, его лучшему другу с пеленок, не пробиться сквозь них. Мне тоже, хоть я его отец. Дерек, я прошу тебя не как шериф, а как отец… прошу, не сдавайся насчет моего сына. Помоги мне его спасти, потому что я не в силах.  
  
Несколько секунд Дерек молчал:  
  
\- Мне нужно время, - наконец, тихо ответил он, идя в сторону двери.  
  
Шериф устало вздохнул, растирая лицо. Талия подошла к нему, понимающе сжимая его плечо.  
  
\- У них все сложится, Джон.  
  
\- Я надеюсь, Талия.  
  
\- Вы оба надеетесь на слишком многое, - проговорил Питер. Талия и Джон кинули тяжелые взгляды в его сторону, но он лишь пожал плечами. – Вы оставили их на восемь лет, и что из этого вышло? Один грустный мальчишка в депрессии, и один упертый человеческий мальчишка, который даже не понял, что Дерек – его пара. Конечно, у них все сложится. Пойду-ка я начну планировать их венчание. Что предпочитаете: церемонию на воздухе или банкет?  
  
Талия прикрыла глаза:  
  
\- Питер, заткнись.  
  
\- Что? Я думаю у меня очень хороший вкус.  
  
\- Не вынуждай меня использовать пули с аконитом.  
  
\- Разве так обращаются с будущими родственниками?  
  
\- Питер, я позволю Шерифу тебя пристрелить, честное слово.  
  
\- А я думаю, оба варианта прекрасны.  
  
\- Питер, заткнись!

 

-.-.-.-.-.-

 

Стайлз со злостью смотрел на свой обед, тыча в него вилкой. Две недели прошло! Две недели! А от Дерека и слова слышно не было, что, конечно, не удивительно. Он все понимал: Дерек его терпеть не мог, но как Хейл мог так спокойно относиться к тому, что его духовное животное было у Стайлза? У Стайлза Стилински. Подросток скрипнул зубами. Знаете что? Ему плевать. Дерек может делать все что хочет, плевать... Но... Но какого черта Дерек не сходит с ума? Позади него Обсидиан уселся на пол, его взгляд скользил по толпе ребят. Почему никто не паниковал из-за волка? Отец, Скотт, мать Дерека, черт, даже дядя Дерека не видели в этом проблему. Единственными, кого это не устраивало, были Дерек и Стайлз. Парень буркнул и злобно ткнул морковь. Разве непонятно, что не хочет он нести ответственность за волка? Волка, чей хозяин его явно ненавидел.  
  
\- Не играйся едой.  
  
Стайлз взглянул вверх и нахмурился:  
  
\- Лидия?  
  
Девушка улыбнулась и села напротив. Ее кошка грациозно спрыгнула с плеча, приземляясь на стол. Парень напрягся: черт это не обещало ничего хорошего.  
  
\- Все думают, что волк - твоё духовное животное, но это не так.  
  
\- А почему бы и нет? С чего ты решила по-другому?  
  
\- Я же Лидия Мартин. Волк принадлежит Хейлам. А Хейлы не отдают спиритов без веской на то причины.  
  
Стайлз усмехнулся:  
  
\- Вот как можно привлечь твоё внимание? Слухами?  
  
\- Мы же оба знаем, что ты выбрал меня, потому что я никогда не скажу да.  
  
\- И мы оба знаем, что твоего спирита не зовут Шанель. И то, что ты всего лишь притворяешься глупенькой. Лидия Мартин – гений, с отличными оценками во всем.  
  
\- Стайлз Стилински не показывал своего спирита никому последние восемь лет.  
  
Оба они смотрели друг на друга. Стайлз улыбнулся.  
  
\- А ты следила за этим. Я польщен.  
  
Девушка сморщила носик.  
  
\- Не меняй тему. Я задала вопрос и хочу получить на него ответ.  
  
\- А я не обязан отвечать на твои вопросы. Как ты и сказала, я выбрал тебя, потому что ты никогда не скажешь да. Но вот ответь мне ты, почему ты все еще не рассказала Джексону, кто твоя настоящая Пара?  
  
Лидия хмыкнула:  
  
\- Это не твое дело.  
  
Стайлз собрал свои вещи и прильнул к девушке, грозно смотря на нее.  
  
\- А это – не твое. Не суйся в это, Лидия.  
  
\- Это ненормально, держать своего спирита внутри, Стайлз. А ты делал это годами.  
  
\- Какая тебе разница? Мы даже не друзья.  
  
\- Но мы были.  
  
\- До того, как ты стала Королевой Мартин, - улыбнулся Стайлз. – Я не могу дружить с Королевой Мартин, потому что она не Лидия. Она не настоящая, - парень надел сумку на плечо. – Обсидиан, пошли, - позвал он тихо, выходя из кафетерия.  
  
Оказавшись снаружи, Стайлз выдохнул. Он глубоко дышал, стараясь успокоить свое бухающее сердце, стараясь не дать панике взять верх. Конечно, она все поняла, она же Лидия Мартин… Но она позволяла ему так долго играть эту роль, позволяла делать вид, что он любит ее, и сыграла свою роль: не проявляя и малейшего интереса, всегда отказывая. Что изменилось? Стайлз скользнул пальцами в волосы. Она же не могла знать, почему?  
  
Стайлз подскочил, когда что-то холодное и влажное коснулось его ладони. Обсидиан толкался в его руку мордой. Стилински скользнул на пол, зарываясь пальцами в шерсть волка, стараясь успокоиться. Обсидиан отгораживал его ото всех проблем, защищая. Стайлз сделал несколько дрожащих вздохов и, через пару минут, оторвал лицо от спирита.  
  
\- Это все по твоей вине, - пробубнил парень. Обсидиан облизнул его щеку и уселся тому на колени. Стайлз расчесывал его шерсть пальцами. Она отличалась от шерсти Снежка: была теплее, мягче, длиннее и черная как смоль. – Серьезно, это все твоя вина, - повторил он без тени обиды в голосе. Стайлз медленно поднялся и пошел к шкафчику. Черта с два он останется теперь в школе.  


-.-.-.-.-.-

  
  
  
Кто звонил в дверь? Ему не нужна была компания, не после сегодняшнего дня, он просто хотел поспать! Парень засунул голову под подушку. Нет. Он хотел побыть один, черт возьми! Обсидиан шевельнулся рядом с ним.  
  
\- Все в порядке приятель, спи, - Стайлз аккуратно погладил спирита. Он нахмурился, когда звонок всё не прекращался. Ладно, он встаёт.  
  
Стайлз спустился вниз, потирая глаза, и открыл дверь.  
  
…Что ж, это сюрприз.  
  
Дерек Хейл стоял по ту сторону двери во всей своей хмурой красе, словно это последнее место, в котором он хотел быть.  
  
Стайлз прильнул к косяку двери, скрещивая руки на груди.  
  
\- Я тут.  
  
\- На две недели опоздал.  
  
Дерек скрипнул зубами.  
  
\- Могу я войти?  
  
Стайлз пожал плечами и зашёл внутрь, оставляя дверь открытой. Он прошёл в гостиную и рухнул на диван. Спустя несколько секунд Дерек к нему присоединился. Минуты прошли в неловкой тишине, никто из них не проронил и слова. Обсидиан спустился вниз, смотря на двух идиотов. Он подошел к Дереку и вздохнул.  
  
Волк развернулся к Стайлзу и схватил его за рукав. Стайлз громко вздохнул.  
  
\- Ну что теперь?  
  
Обсидиан развернулся к Дереку и показал мордой на улицу.  
  
Оборотень нахмурился.  
  
\- Ты мог просто сказать, - Хейл резко выдохнул через нос, когда волк, не обращая внимания, потянул Стайлза к выходу.  
  
\- Куда мы идём?!  
  
\- В лес.  
  
Стайлз посмотрел через плечо:  
  
\- Почему?  
  
\- Ему там нравится.  
  
\- Тогда он почему не может пойти с тобой?!  
  
Дерек закатил глаза и открыл для них дверь.  
  
\- Это и есть проблема.  
  
\- Аргх. Ненавижу тебя и твоего волка.  


-.-.-.-.-.-

  
  
  
Стайлз вытащил ключ из зажигания. Когда Обсидиан ткнулся мордой ему в бок, он, покачав головой, открыл дверь. Стайлз горестно выдохнул, когда Обсидиан прошелся по нему чтобы вылезти наружу. Он погладил свой живот, смотря, как волк убегает глубже в лес, оставляя их с Дереком наедине. Страдальчески вздохнув, Стилински выбирался из машины.  
  
\- И что теперь? – спросил он, гладя шею.  
  
Дерек пожал плечами, смотря в лес.  
  
\- Ну конечно тишина, какой сюрприз, – пробубнил Стайлз. Он немного подумал, а затем его осенило: – может, я смогу убежать, а Пушистик и не заметит?  
  
\- Его зовут не Пушистик.  
  
\- Все равно, я ухожу, увидимся на следующей рождественской вечеринке от департамента Шерифа. Пока! – Стайлз развернулся и быстро пошёл прочь. Может в этот раз ему удастся? И вот секундой позже его уже толкнули в спину, заставляя приземлиться на землю.  
  
\- Думаю, у тебя почти получилось.  
  
\- Пошёл ты.  
  
Дерек нагнулся и протянул ему руку.  
  
\- Поднимайся.  
  
Стайлз принял руку и позволил себя поднять. Он отряхнул свои вещи, тяжело смотря на волка.  
  
\- Ему нравится причинять мне физическую боль!  
  
\- Не думаю, - пробубнил Хейл.  
  
\- Уверен? Я начинаю думать, что он делает это специально просто, чтобы смотреть, как я страдаю. То есть это имеет смысл. Ты меня ненавидишь. И твой спирит тоже.  
  
Дерек резко на него посмотрел:  
  
\- Что?  
  
Обсидиан врезался головой в спину хозяина, толкая того вниз.  
  
Стайлз схватился за живот и рассмеялся:  
  
\- О мой бог, это так смешно! Готов поспорить, ты не ожидал.  
  
Оборотень зарычал и, потянувшись, схватил Стайлза за руку, заставляя присоединиться к нему. Дерек нагнулся над ним.  
  
\- Готов поспорить, ты этого не ожидал, - Стайлз выдохнул и тяжело на него посмотрел, обижаясь. - Я тебя не ненавижу.  
  
\- Что?  
  
\- Я тебя не ненавижу.  
  
\- Ты меня не ненавидишь!?  
  
Оборотень отрицательно покачал головой.  
  
\- Ладно, либо у тебя плохая память, либо у тебя есть близнец… Либо ты просто не знаешь, что делает твое лицо в моем присутствии. Или ты забыл, что каждый раз сваливаешь, стоит только увидеть мою тень. Как ты это объяснишь?  
  
\- Я тебя не ненавижу.  
  
Стайлз окатил Хейла холодным взглядом.  
  
\- Это не ответ.  
  
\- Я тебя не ненавижу.  
  
\- Боже мой! Тебя что заело, как пластинку? Хорошо, отлично, ты меня не ненавидишь. Я понял, двигайся теперь, – Дерек медленно поднялся, предлагая свою руку. Стайлз принял помощь и поднялся. Он выдохнул и скользнул пальцами в свои волосы. - Хорошо, ты меня не ненавидишь. Это понятно… очень понятно. Хорошо, отлично. Раз мы будем проводить много времени вместе, давай узнаем друг друга, да? Так, любимый супергерой?  
  
\- Бетмен.  
  
Стайлз моргнул.  
  
\- Серьезно? Я ожидал тяжелый взгляд и драматичный вдох.  
  
\- Почему?  
  
Стайлз помахал рукой, показывая на всего Дерека:  
  
\- Ты что, себя со стороны не видел?  
  
Оборотень нахмурился и посмотрел на себя.  
  
\- Что со мной не так?  
  
\- Да ты же накачанный и горячий, чувак!  
  
Лицо оборотня медленно озарила улыбка:  
  
\- Я горячий?  
  
Стайлз почесал свою шею.  
  
\- Ну да… да заткнись, - пробубнил сын шерифа.  
  
Улыбка Дерека стала только шире:  
  
\- Ты думаешь, что я горячий.  
  
\- Да весь Бикон Хиллз думает, что ты горячий.  
  
\- Мне все равно, что думает весь Бикон Хиллз.  
  
\- Что?  
  
Дерек сел вниз на траву и пригласил подростка сесть рядом с ним.  
  
\- Давай, садись.  
  
Стайлз плюхнулся рядом и скрестил ноги.  
  
\- Ну, давай, покажи мне больше своего внутреннего гика и вскружи мне голову.  
  
\- Вскружить тебе голову?  
  
\- Да, вскружи.  
  
\- Хм, я смотрел Marvel и DC фильмы с 90х, и анимированные, и обычные. И еще я читал комиксы, у меня даже была коллекция.  
  
\- О мой бог? Серьезно? Тебе больше нравится Marvel или DC? Стоп! Что значит «была»?  
  
\- Я выбесил Лору и Кору как-то раз... Больше у меня нет коллекции комиксов.  
  
\- Чувак, да это просто зло.  
  
\- Зло - это мои сестры.  
  
Стайлз нахмурился:  
  
\- Напомни мне никогда не бесить этих двух, - покачал он головой. – Чувак, да ты просто перевернул мой мир, не могу поверить, что ты гик! Дерек Хейл, дамы и господа, фан Marvel и DC.  
  
Дерек улыбнулся и покачал головой.  
  
\- Любимый Робин?  
  
\- Дик Грейсон. Но должен признаться, что мне очень понравился Найтвинг. Любимый злодей? Из вселенной DC.  
  
\- Риддлер. Marvel?  
  
\- Локи. Любимая команда - любая вселенная?  
  
\- Лига справедливости. Твоя?  
  
Стайлз хмыкнул, почёсывая подбородок:  
  
\- Мстители были классными, но я все же больше люблю Икс-менов.  
  
\- Любимый герой, ставший злодеем?  
  
\- Ууу, хороший вопрос. Это будет…  
  
\- Джейсон Тодд, – ответили они в унисон.  
  
Стайлз улыбнулся и рассмеялся:  
  
\- Хорошо, любимый женский персонаж из Marvel и DC?  
  
\- Невероятная Женщина и Шторм. Твоя?  
  
\- Чёрная канарейка и Джин Грей. Любимая история и героев, и злодеев?  


-.-.-.-.-.-

  
  
  
Стайлз с хохотом откинул голову назад, на его глазах навернулись слёзы:  
  
\- О, чувак, давно так не смеялся, думаю, это первый раз, когда я видел тебя смеющегося или улыбающимся с тех пор, как ты был подростком, - лепетал парень, вытирая глаза.  
  
Улыбка Дерека спала. Он посмотрел на свои руки:  
  
\- Вещи меняются, когда ты вырастаешь. Все становится сложнее, и ты понимаешь и принимаешь реальность. Принимаешь то, что есть вещи, которые никогда тебе не достанутся, принимаешь то, что ты не можешь помочь всем, даже тому человеку, который значит для тебя больше всего.  
  
\- Я знаю это лучше всего, – тихо проговорил Стайлз. – Видимо мы оба этому научились, да?  
  
\- Уже поздно, – пробубнил оборотень, поднимаясь и отряхивая штаны. - Нам нужно ехать.  
  
Стайлз огляделся. Что? Когда солнце село? Хах, он и не заметил этого, так быстро пролетело время. Стайлз поднялся и потянулся, разминая мышцы в своем теле. Он посмотрел вниз и услышал шорох. Обсидиан зевнул, широко раскрывая пасть. Он покачал мордой, стараясь сморгнуть сон.  
  
\- Ты готов поехать домой? К Дереку домой?  
  
Волк на него внимательно посмотрел, усмехнулся и пошёл прочь.  
  
\- Ты, правда, думал, что выйдет?  
  
Стайлз буркнул в ответ:  
  
\- Нет.  


-.-.-.-.-.-

  
  
  
Стайлз закусил губу, справляясь с заедающей ручкой:  
  
\- Эй, – мягко позвал он, – я… мне было весело, было прикольно, знаешь? Это удивительно. Я не знал, что ты и я можем так провести время. Но сегодня было весело.  
  
Дерек улыбнулся:  
  
\- Мне тоже было весело.  
  
Парень вытянул руку:  
  
\- Друзья?  
  
Хейл пожал ее в ответ.  
  
\- Друзья.  
  
Стайлз широко улыбнулся:  
  
\- Спокойной ночи.  
  
\- Спокойной ночи, Стайлз.  
  
Стилински разблокировал машину и махнул Обсидиану залезать внутрь. Нагнувшись, чтобы завязать шнурок, он рассмеялся. Дерек Хейл - фанат комиксов. Его улыбка не спадала всю ночь.  


-.-.-.-.-.-

  
  
  
\- Стайлз?  
  
Пальцы Стайлза быстро стучали по экрану. Он улыбнулся своему телефону и быстро прочитал сообщение. Он закусил губу и, рассмеявшись, стал печатать что-то в ответ.  
  
\- Стайлз? – снова позвал Скотт, но его друг не обратил на него никакого внимания. - Стайлз! Стайлз! – МакКолл нахмурился и выхватил телефон из рук друга.  
  
Стайлз вдруг ожил:  
  
\- Чувак! Ты что делаешь? – парень попытался выхватить телефон.  
  
- _Ты_ что делаешь? Я звал тебя последние 10 минут, кому ты пишешь? – Скотт посмотрел вниз на экран.  
  
\- Дереку.  
  
\- Хейлу?  
  
Стилински кивнул. Скотт моргнул.  
  
\- Но он же тебя ненавидит.  
  
\- Нет, он был очень убедителен в том, что _не_ ненавидит меня, очень.  
  
\- И как долго это длится?  
  
\- Пару недель. Он вообще отличный парень, Скотти, смешной тоже. А теперь дай мне мой телефон, – Стайлз протянул руку. Скотт нахмурился и посмотрел вниз на экран. Его пальцы скользнули вниз. - Эй? Я не смотрю твои смс с Эллисон. А ты не смотри мои.  
  
МакКолл с удивлением посмотрел на друга. Стайлз резко схватил свой телефон.  
  
\- Чувак, в каком месте это одно и тоже? Я встречаюсь с Эллисон. Стой, ты встречаешься с Дереком?  
  
Стайлз скорчил рожу и убрал телефон в карман.  
  
\- Нет, я не встречаюсь с ним. Я имел в виду, это же личное. Не смотри в мои смс.  
  
\- Ты имеешь в виду не смотреть твои смс от Дерека.  
  
\- Завязывай, Скотт.  
  
\- Раньше у тебя не было с таким проблем.  
  
\- Скотт, серьезно, прекрати. Чтобы ты там себе не надумал, это не так, – Скотт с сомнением посмотрел на друга. Стайлз прищурился. – Ты все ещё об этом думаешь. Что? Чувак, скажи мне! Что?  
  
Оба они почти подпрыгнули от громкого шума. Джексон усмехнулся:  
  
\- МакКолл, Стилински.  
  
Стайлз застонал.  
  
\- Чего тебе надо?  
  
\- Ходят слухи про тебя, – взгляд Уитмора скользнул к волку.  
  
\- И что?  
  
\- Чей он?  
  
\- Почему он не может быть моим?  
  
Джексон издал смешок.  
  
\- Потому что ты дефектный, не может быть, что он твой.  
  
Стайлз напрягся.  
  
\- Джексон, заткнись.  
  
\- О, посмотрите на это. Да твой бойфренд начинает нервничать, - Обсидиан обнажил клыки, от чего Джексон застыл на месте. Волк утробно зарычал. Джексон подался назад, когда Обсидиан щелкнул зубами. – Да что с этим спиритом?  
  
\- Я думаю, что ему очень нравится твое поведение, – улыбнулся Стайлз.  
  
\- Духовные животные ведь очень чувствительны к таким вещам, Джексон, – серьезно проговорил Скотт.  
  
Обсидиан шагнул ближе. Его рычание становилось все громче. Джексон попятился назад и наткнулся на стул позади него.  
  
\- Отзови своего волка!  
  
\- Я не могу. Он ведь не мой, я же дефектный, – усмехнулся Стайлз. – Я бы на твоем месте сбежал.  
  
Обсидиан приблизился к Уитмору и тот резко вскочил.  
  
\- Стилински, ты за это заплатишь!  
  
Стайлз испустил смешок, смотря как Джексон врезается в стол, а затем убегает.  
  
\- А чувак, это было прекрасно! – парень оттолкнул стул и раскрыл объятия. - Иди ко мне, мальчик, - спирит толкнулся ему в грудь, счастливо виляя хвостом. Стайлз взял его за морду и улыбнулся. – Это было классно! Ты классный! Такой классный!  
  
Скотт улыбнулся.  
  
\- Я говорил тебе, что из этого точно выйдет что-то хорошее.  
  
\- А будешь ещё класснее, если вернешься к Дереку. Ты ведь вернёшься к нему? - Обсидиан посмотрел на парня скептически. Стайлз вздохнул и почесал волка по загривку. - Тебе повезло, что ты мне нравишься прямо сейчас, я не стану злиться.  


-.-.-.-.-.-

  
  
  
\- Дерек! Дерек! – Стайлз уронил и сумку у входной двери и быстро снял обувь. Обсидиан последовал за ним, вздыхая. – Дерек!  
  
Оборотень взглянул на него поверх книги, когда Стайлз прошел в гостиную.  
  
\- Ты радостный.  
  
\- Ты не поверишь, что сегодня произошло!  
  
\- Харриса уволили?  
  
\- Нет, эх если бы, – мечтательно вздохнул Стайлз, но все равно улыбнулся. – Обсидиан испугал Джексона! Тебе нужно было это видеть, он рычал на него, это было классно! Никогда не видел, чтобы Уитмор так быстро бежал, даже на поле.  
  
Дерек нахмурился.  
  
\- Зачем он это сделал? – спросил Дерек, смотря на волка.  
  
\- Разве важно, почему? Это же Джексон, – теперь Хейл уже перевел взгляд на подростка. Тот вздохнул и, подняв взгляд к потолку, признался: - ну, возможно, он обозвал меня, – пробубнил он.  
  
\- Как?  
  
\- ...  
  
\- Стайлз, я оборотень со сверх-слухом, но даже я тебя не расслышал.  
  
\- Он назвал меня дефектным.  
  
Дерек обнажил зубы.  
  
\- Как он тебя назвал?  
  
\- Но все в порядке! – быстро ответил Стайлз. – Обсидиан обо всём позаботился, правда. Не обращай на это внимание, чем сегодня займемся?  
  
Бета вздохнул, зная, что Стайлз не станет продолжать разговор или отвечать на его вопросы.  
  
\- Поиграем в бейсбол в лесу?  
  
\- Сейчас сгоняю за битой, и можем идти, – Дерек покачал головой, смотря, как парень побежал вверх по лестнице, прыгая через ступеньки. Он поднял взгляд к потолку, когда сверху раздался грохот. – Я в порядке!  
  
Оборотень повернулся к своему спириту и улыбнулся:  
  
\- Спасибо, что приглядываешь за ним, – Дерек посмотрел вниз на свои руки. – Мне жаль, – он громко сглотнул. – Прости, что не слушал тебя, – мужчина потёр руками лицо. – Мне жаль, – он посмотрел вниз, Обсидиан закрыл глаза и потерся головой о живот своего человека. Тот улыбнулся и нежно погладил его между ушей.  
  
\- Дерек, ты должен мне новую биту! – проорал сверху Стилински.  
  
Дерек вскинул бровями.  
  
\- Почему я должен ему новую биту?  


-.-.-.-.-.-

  
  
  
Стайлз хлопнул дверцей джипа и повернулся лицом к Дереку.  
  
\- Основное правило - никакой силы оборотня.  
  
\- Как будто мне нужна моя сила, чтобы я тебя победил.  
  
Парень на него тяжело посмотрел:  
  
\- Не смешно. Только из-за этого я так надеру тебе зад, что ты будешь чувствовать это недели. Недели, Хейл.  
  
Дерек усмехнулся и снял свою куртку.  
  
\- Ну, давай, Стилински.  
  
Стайлз закинул биту на плечо и улыбнулся.  
  
\- А ты самоуверен. Как насчёт пари? Сделаем вещи более интересными?  
  
\- Какое пари?  
  
\- Если я выиграю, покажешь, как ты обращаешься.  
  
Оборотень удивлённо вскинул брови.  
  
\- А что получу я, когда выиграю?  
  
\- _Если_ ты выиграешь, все что захочешь.  
  
Дерек улыбнулся.  
  
\- Все, что угодно?  
  
Стайлз громко глотнул. Дерек сейчас выглядел, как хищник, и Стайлз вдруг четко осознал этот факт. Дерек Хейл-то оборотень, черт.  
  
\- Уже передумал?  
  
\- Нет, с чего ты решил?  
  
\- Зови это особым даром.  
  
\- Ты используешь свои оборотнические чувства, да?  
  
Дерек усмехнулся.  
  
\- Просто я тебя знаю. Мне не нужны мои чувства, чтобы тебя раскусить.  
  
Стайлз хмыкнул.  
  
\- Хорошо, я не передумал, я сказал, все что угодно, это я имел в виду.  
  
\- Хорошо. Начнём.  
  
\- Один страйк - проигрыш. Я буду отбивать первым.  
  
\- Будь моим гостем.  
  
\- Обсидиан, ты у нас рефери, давайте начнём.  
  
Они прошли в лес, Дерек кинул мяч в воздух и улыбнулся.  
  
\- Надеюсь, ты хорошо бегаешь.  
  
Стайлз прищурил глаза.  
  
\- Почему?  
  
\- Тебе это понадобится, когда я выиграю.  
  
Парень закатил глаза.  
  
\- Кидай уже мяч, – пробубнил он, принимая стойку. Он поднял биту.  


-.-.-.-.-.-

  
  
  
Стайлз отдышался и вытер пот с лица, улыбаясь:  
  
– Я выиграл! Я сделал твой зад! Ну как тебе?  
  
Дерек нахмурился.  
  
\- Ты жульничал.  
  
\- А вот и нет.  
  
\- Стайлз, ты сказал Обсидиану прыгнуть на меня, чтобы у меня был страйк. Ты начал кричать, заявляя, что видел змею.  
  
\- В свою защиту, мне, правда, показалось что я видел змею. Но я никого не подговаривал. Но серьезно, ты, правда, думал, что я буду честно играть?  
  
Дерек хмыкнул и улыбнулся.  
  
\- Дерек, Дерек, почему ты так улыбаешься?  
  
\- Ты выиграл пари. Ладно.  
  
\- Дерек, чего это ты подходишь ближе?  
  
\- Ты же хотел, чтобы я обернулся? А если лучше? Давай я покажу тебе свои силы оборотня?  
  
\- О, черт, - Стайлз помчался глубже в лес. Он бежал, ныряя под ветками, перепрыгивая через корни. Цвета и оттенки зелёного и коричневого мелькали по сторонам. Листья, хвоя и прутья хрустели под его ногами. Ветки били по коже, тянули назад. Сердце билось о ребра, громко стучало в ушах, его дыхание сбилась, а ветер, бьющий в лицо, щипал щеки, но он заставлял себя бежать быстрее. Дерек врезался в его спину, заставляя закрыть глаза от силы удара. Но при падении он дал Стайлзу упасть на него. Стайлз громко хохотал в грудь Дереку. Он поднял лицо, широко и тепло улыбаясь, смотря вниз на Хейла. Тот так мягко улыбался в ответ.  
  
– Я выиграл.  
  
– Ладно, ты выиграл.  
  
– Ты покажешь мне обращение?  
  
Хейл вытянул руку, и на ней из ногтей выросли острые когти. Стайлз медленно потянулся к ним, аккуратно трогая. Он скользил по ним кончиками и в итоге переплел их пальцы, так они его впечатлили. А затем Дерек позволил измениться лицу: у него выросли клыки, его уши стали острее, его бакенбарды стали больше, его брови куда-то исчезли, а затем его глаза изменились, став золотыми.  
  
Другой рукой Стилински скользнул по ушам оборотня, аккуратно перейдя на его брови, а затем и лоб.  
  
\- Это больно? – спросил он тихо.  
  
\- Нет. Но бывает больно, когда мы еще дети. Мы привыкаем. Со временем становится все легче и легче, пока ты не перестаешь что-либо чувствовать.  
  
\- Кто научил тебя обращаться?  
  
\- Нас учат не обращаться, нас учат контролировать обращение. Обращение для нас естественно, мы с этим рождены, это часть нас. А контролю научиться сложно, даже несмотря на то, что кое-чему можно научить, каждому скоро приходится справляться своими силами. Нужно найти якорь. То, что напоминает нам, что мы люди; помогает трансформации протекать легче.  
  
Стайлз нахмурился.  
  
\- А какой у тебя якорь?  
  
Руки Дерека сжимаются вокруг него.  
  
\- Я не могу тебе сказать, Стайлз.  
  
\- Почему нет? Стой, вы должны хранить это в секрете, чтобы подействовало? Или типа того?  
  
\- Нет, дело не в этом.  
  
\- А почему ты не можешь мне сказать?  
  
\- Я не могу. Уже поздно. Нам пора обратно.  
  
\- Но ведь...  
  
\- Стайлз, я тебе не скажу.  
  
Парень смотрел на Дерека несколько секунд, а затем кивнул.  
  
\- Ладно, – он быстро поднялся и пошёл прочь. Хейл последовал за ним.  
  
\- Стайлз, ты, правда, собираешься сердиться на меня из-за этого?  
  
\- Я не злюсь, кто сказал, что я злюсь? Я спокоен. Всё хорошо, я не злюсь, совсем.  
  
\- Ты уверен?  
  
Стайлз на него тяжело посмотрел.  
  
\- Что, думаешь, я не знаю? Я думаю, мне более чем известно, зол я или нет. А я НЕ зол.  
  
\- Ты пахнешь так, будто зол и обижен.  
  
Парень развернулся на пятках и посмотрел в лицо Хейла.  
  
\- Знаешь, что? Не суй свой нос туда, куда не просят, и не нюхай меня.  
  
\- Я не могу это отключить.  
  
\- Ну, тогда игнорируй, – пробубнил парень, развернувшись и продолжив идти вперёд.  
  
\- Стайлз, это неважно. Я просто не хочу делиться тем, чем является мой якорь.  
  
\- Нет, ты просто не хочешь делиться этим со мной.  
  
Дерек потянулся и, схватив Стайлза за рукав, притянул того к себе.  
  
\- Это не так. Слушай, Стайлз, я верю тебе, хорошо? Если бы не доверял, не стал бы при тебе обращаться, и не делился бы тем, что рассказывал. Дело во мне, хорошо? Тебе нужно понять, что я не делюсь не из-за тебя, я не делюсь ради себя, хорошо?  
  
Минуту спустя Стайлз кивает.  
  
\- Хорошо.  
  
\- Всё хорошо?  
  
\- Да.  
  
Дерек улыбнулся.  
  
\- Отлично. Хочешь поехать домой посмотреть фильмы?  
  
\- Окей, но сначала постой смирно, - пробубнил Стайлз, подходя ближе и поднимая руку, чтобы отряхнуть сзади волосы Дерека. Он показал оборотню сухой листок и улыбнулся.  
  
Дерек почесал затылок.  
  
\- Спасибо.  
  
Стайлз пожал плечами и бросил листок на землю, идя рядом с Дереком.  
  
\- Вопрос.  
  
Дерек вздохнул.  
  
\- Стайлз.  
  
\- Не об этом.  
  
\- Окей, – медленно проговорил Хейл, – тогда что?  
  
\- Куда деваются твои брови? Они присоединяется к бакенбардам или они уползают к твоим волосам?  
  
Дерек покачал головой:  
  
\- Ты единственный человек на всём свете, который мог бы такое спросить.  
  
\- Что? Это очень важный вопрос!  


-.-.-.-.-.-

  
  
  
\- Можешь в это поверить? – Стайлз вскинул руки вверх.  
  
Скотт наблюдал за лучшим другом:  
  
– Он не хотел тебе рассказывать. И что?  
  
– В смысле "что", Скотт? Это очень важно. Он показал мне свое обращение, но не рассказал о якоре.  
  
\- Чувак, ты звучишь прямо как Эллисон, когда она злится на меня из-за чего-то.  
  
\- Я не звучу как Эллисон.  
  
– Звучишь. У меня такое ощущение, что я слушаю всё, что я сделал не так с тех пор, как стал с ней встречаться.  
  
Стайлз испускает оскорблённый вздох.  
  
\- Я не звучу, как девочка-подросток в отношениях.  
  
\- Нет, ты звучишь как парень-подросток в отношениях. Ты уверен, что не встречаешься с ним?  
  
\- Скотт, я бы знал, если бы встречался с Дереком, с которым я НЕ встречаюсь. Мы просто друзья.  
  
Скотт пожал плечами и взял кусок пиццы.  
  
\- До меня долго доходило, что мы встречаемся с Эллисон.  
  
\- Как такое вообще возможно?  
  
\- Первые пару свиданий я думал, что мы просто гуляли, а потом она меня поцеловала и я запаниковал. Я спросил: "мы что, встречаемся?" - и тогда она так сильно рассмеялась, что начала плакать.  
  
\- Как ты вообще существуешь без надзора?  
  
Скотт широко улыбнулся.  
  
\- Обычно ты приглядываешь за мной.  
  
Стайлз нахмурился.  
  
– Погоди, вы же настоящая Пара. Как ты мог не знать, что вы встречаетесь?  
  
– Если бы свою Пару было так легко найти, Стайлз, люди бы не тратили на это годы. Это…  
  
– Это не случается просто так. Нужно время для формирования связи. Ты находишь свою Пару и вы достигаете определённого уровня близости - только тогда можно узнать наверняка.  
  
Скотт и Стайлз оба смотрели на Лидию, опустившую свой разнос на их стол и присевшую напротив Стайлза. Она вскинула брови, смотря удивлённо на лишившихся дара речи парней. – Что?  
  
– Ты случайно села не за тот столик? Или типа того? – сощурился Стайлз. – Ты что, проиграла в пари? А может, ты под наркотиками?  
  
Девушка закатила глаза.  
  
\- Я здесь, чтобы пообедать. У вас с этим проблемы?  
  
Скотт улыбнулся.  
  
\- Нет, классно иметь здесь больше людей.  
  
\- Скотт, можешь принести мне батончик? – попросил Стайлз, протягивая другу мелочь.  
  
\- А? Да конечно. Тебе что-нибудь нужно, Лидия?  
  
\- Нет, спасибо, Скотт.  
  
Стайлз проследил за тем, чтобы Скотт отошел. Он посмотрел на Лидию.  
  
\- Зачем ты здесь?  
  
\- Пришло время заканчивать притворяться, – Шанель спрыгнула с её плеча, ложась на стол, скользя ленивым взглядом по окружающим.  
  
\- Почему?  
  
Лидия нахмурилась.  
  
\- Знаешь, как достает притворяться глупой? Притворяться, что ничего не понимаешь? Это изматывает, я устала.  
  
\- Тогда почему ты пришла сюда?  
  
\- Ты единственный, кто знает, что я притворялась, а Скотт принимает всё.  
  
\- Дай-ка мне перефразировать – с чего ты решила, что я тебя приму?  
  
\- Потому что ты тоже перестал притворяться.  
  
Стайлз нахмурился.  
  
\- Что?  
  
Лидия улыбнулась.  
  
\- Ты не признавался мне в бесконечной любви уже несколько недель.  
  
Парень медленно моргнул.  
  
\- Правда?  
  
\- Правда.  
  
\- Я...  
  
\- И чем ты занимался все это время?  
  
Дереком. Он проводил всё своё свободное время с ним: смотря фильмы, разговаривая, гуляя в лесу, играя в бейсбол и видео-игры. Он уходил из школы сразу после звонка, потому что знал, что Дерек ждёт его. Он предпочитал проводить время с Хейлом, чем заниматься чем-либо другим.  
  
\- Дереком.  
  
Лидия вскинула брови, и даже Шанель обратила на него заинтересованный взгляд.  
  
\- Ты занимался им все это время?  
  
Рот подростка широко открылся.  
  
\- Не в этом смысле! Я имею в виду, что я проводил свободное время с ним.  
  
Обсидиан усмехнулся.  
  
_Идиот._  
  
\- Замолчи, Пушистик.  
  
\- Ты можешь с ним говорить?  
  
\- Нет, он… – глаза Стилински расширились. – О мой бог, ты можешь говорить! Скажи что-нибудь!  
  
Обсидиан бросил на него серьёзный взгляд.  
  
_Назовёшь меня Пушистиком ещё раз, я укушу тебя так, что ты не сможешь сидеть неделю._  
  
\- Грубо, но ты хотя бы больше не молчишь!  
  
\- Хм.  
  
Стайлз остановился и повернулся к Лидии.  
  
\- Что?  
  
\- Ничего.  
  
Стайлз сощурился.  
  
\- Я знаю этот взгляд, ты что-то поняла. Что?  
  
Лидия улыбнулась и открыла свою бутылку воды.  
  
\- Ничего.  
  
\- Это не ничего. Что ты там поняла, Лидия?  
  
\- Ты можешь говорить с волком, а вы с Дереком, должно быть, близки.  
  
\- Ну, да и что?  
  
\- Подобное занимает года, и если вы близки чуть меньше полугода, то это странно.  
  
\- Это не всё, признавайся.  
  
\- Но только если в этом нет другой причины.  
  
Шерсть Обсидиана встала дыбом, и он низко зарычал. Глаза Лидии скользнули к спириту.  
  
\- Эй, приятель. Прекращай.  
  
\- Значит, я не ошиблась.  
  
Стайлз схватил волка за шею, оттягивая того назад.  
  
\- В чем ты не ошиблась?  
  
\- Сам поймёшь, я не собираюсь тебе раскладывать все по полочкам.  
  
\- Ты уже второй человек, который говорит мне это.  
  
\- Для того, кто понял, что я притворяюсь, ты довольно глуп, - когда сын шерифа тяжело посмотрел на неё, девушка вздохнула. – Хорошо, я дам тебе подсказку, это то, что тебе нужно, но то, чего ты не хочешь. Что это?  
  
\- Да кто ты, черт возьми? Ридлер?  
  
Лидия закатила глаза.  
  
\- Если ты второй по успеваемости в нашей школе, то наша система образования — это большая шутка.  
  
\- Ауч, я думал, ты перестанешь быть такой злой.  
  
Девушка отбросила прядь волос за плечо.  
  
\- Я сказала, что перестану притворяться. Это не значит, что я перестану оправдано называть тебя идиотом.  
  
\- Думаю, ты нравилась мне больше, когда игнорировала меня, – пробубнил Стайлз, – о чем ты там до этого говорила?  
  
\- Нет, – коротко ответила Лидия. – Сам уже догадался?  
  
\- Дай мне минуту, – нахмурился Стайлз. Что-то что ему нужно, но чего он не хочет. Он закрыл глаза. Это было связано с Дереком.  
  
С Дереком.  
  
_С Дереком..._  
  
Глаза парня широко распахнулись. Он посмотрел на волка, который напрягся под его пальцами и издал очередной рык. Стайлз горько рассмеялся, прикрывая глаза.  
  
\- Я такой глупец. Не могу поверить, что не заметил, - зло выцедил Стайлз, пытаясь подняться с места.  
  
\- Стайлз, – Лидия схватила его руку. – Куда ты идёшь?  
  
\- А как ты думаешь?  
  
\- Стайлз, не сделай ошибки, - пальцы девушки соскользнули, глаза её были холодные. Она злилась.  
  
Стайлз прильнул к ней ближе.  
  
\- Я говорил тебе, Лидия. Не суйся в это, - он смотрел на неё пару секунд, прежде чем подняться и уйти.  
  
Девушка закрыла глаза. Нет, она не хотела, чтобы это произошло.  
  
_Ты не должна была ничего говорить. Когда кто-то ранен, они нападают._  
  
Лидия посмотрела на Шанель. Глаза кошки следили за Стайлзом, её хвост скользил из стороны в сторону.  
  
_Его ранам уже много лет, и сейчас вся злость от них выльется на Дерека._  
  
Глаза спирита обернулись к хозяйке.  
  
_Тебе нужно было молчать. А теперь два сердца разобьются._  


-.-.-.-.-.-

  
  
  
Дерек нахмурился и глянул на часы. Был только час дня, почему Стайлз уже дома? Он обернулся посмотреть на дверь. Стайлз медленно вошёл внутрь и встал прямо перед ним. Злость, исходящая от него, буквально обжигала. Дерек нахмурился. Стилински напрягся, его сердце быстро стучало.  
  
\- Стайлз, что случилось? – тишина оглушает. Сердце Дерека, наращивало темп, догоняя ритм сердца подростка. - Стайлз? Почему ты молчишь? Что такое? Стайлз?  
  
Наконец-то, после нескольких минут Стайлз заговорил.  
  
\- _Ты моя Пара._  
  
Эта фраза камнем упала на пол, заставляя скучать по недавней тишине.  
  
\- Ты моя Пара, – Стайлз издал горький смех. Дерека этот звук словно обжег. – Все знали. Мой отец, твоя мама, твои сестры, черт, даже Питер знал. А ты? – Дерек сжал кулаки, не чувствуя, как когти царапали кожу, не чувствуя, что его контроль ускользает. Ладонь Стайлза дрожит, когда он хватается за волосы. - Ты знал?  
  
Дерек закрыл глаза, это конец. Всему пришел конец. Все рушилось, и он видел, как все рушилось.  
  
\- Да.  
  
Истерический смех вырвался из груди Стайлза.  
  
\- _Ты знал_. Конечно, ты знал. Теперь всё встаёт на свои места, почему никто не придавал этому значения. Почему Обсидиан смог пробыть со мной все это время. Почему прошли месяцы, и никто не принял каких-либо мер. Ты знал. Все эти месяцы, ты знал и скрывал от меня. Почему? Почему ты так со мной поступил? – его желудок сжался. Горло обжигало так, словно яд готов был вот-вот вырваться. - Ты должен знать лучше всех, почему мне не нужна Пара. Так почему? Все это было ложью? То время, что ты проводил со мной, в этом был какой-нибудь смысл? Всё, чем мы занимались, все чем мы делились, то время что мы провели вместе - все это было ложью.  
  
Дерек вскочил на ноги, подойдя к подростку совсем близко.  
  
\- Это не было ложью, ничто из этого не было ложью, ты же знаешь. Даже не смей говорить так только из-за того, что тебе больно. Все было по-настоящему. Мы были настоящие.  
  
Не делай так. Пожалуйста, не делай этого.  
И хотя Дерек ничего не ждал, в нем поселилась надежда, и он ненавидел себя за это. Ненавидел за то, что позволил этой надежде существовать, ненавидел себя за то, что до сих пор надеется.  
  
Пожалуйста, не делай этого.  
  
Он видел, как Стайлз закрывается, закрывается от него. Всему настал конец.  
  
\- _Убирайся._  
  
Дерек больше не мог прочитать его. Это не тот Стайлз, которого он узнал, не тот Стайлз, с которым он смеялся, не тот Стайлз, которой засыпал на нём, не тот человек, с которым он провел те недели. Этот Стайлз был _не его_.  
  
\- Это твой ответ?  
  
\- Я не хотел Пару, и не хочу до сих пор. Убирайся.  
  
Дерек кивает.  
  
\- Хорошо, – его руки дрожали. Он спрятал их в карманах. Его шаги тяжелы, его сердце так болит.  
  
\- Забери его с собой.  
  
Дерек остановился и обернулся. Все, что он видел, это спина Стайлза: прямая и напряженная, будто он готов защищаться, но уже ранен. И от этого сердце оборотня болело только больше.  
  
\- Забери его с собой, и убедись, что он никогда не вернётся. Я не хочу тебя видеть, не хочу слышать, не хочу думать о тебе. Хочу забыть, что ты существуешь. Убирайся и не возвращайся никогда.  
  
Щелчок закрытой двери — это конец.  
  
Не зная, как ему удалось подняться наверх, Стилински упал в кровать. Он так устал, он был практически выжат. Ему было больно, ему так больно. Во рту стоял солёный привкус. И когда на деревянный пол начали падать горячие крупные слёзы, ему хотелось блевануть. Всхлип вырвался из его рта. Почему это должен быть Дерек?  


-.-.-.-.-.-

  
  
  
В комнате темно, солнце уже давно село. И шерифу приходится присмотреться, чтобы увидеть сына. Увидев Стайлза, его плечи опускаются, и горький вздох покидает его лёгкие. Стайлз лежал, свернувшись на кровати. Когда мужчина подошел ближе, то увидел, что подросток трясется в мелких судорогах.  
  
\- Если так больно, зачем ты это сделал?  
  
Стайлз ничего не говорит.  
  
Шериф посмотрел на сына.  
  
\- Скажи, ты хоть когда-нибудь думал, насколько твое решение эгоистично? Ты решил, что тебе не нужна Пара. А о своей Паре ты хоть раз подумал? Только потому что ты не хочешь связи, не значит, что ты имеешь право лишать этого Дерека.  
  
\- Он солгал мне.  
  
\- Не потому что хотел, потому что мы попросили. Ты знал, что Дерек принял тот факт, что тебе не нужна Пара? Он оставался на расстоянии от тебя, потому что ты этого хотел.  
  
Стайлз поднял на отца взгляд. Шериф устало потёр лицо.  
  
\- Ребёнок, зачем? Зачем все это? Стайлз, я не понимаю.  
  
\- Я, – Стайлз вздохнул и зарылся пальцами в волосы. - Я видел, что это сделало с тобой. Когда мама умерла. Она становилась все больнее и больнее, и то же происходило с тобой. Андор становился слабее, пока она умирала. А потом я перестал его видеть и испугался, что ты тоже умрёшь, поэтому я убежал. Я не хочу, чтобы это произошло со мной, я не думаю, что я смогу с этим справиться - с потерей Пары. Это страшно, пап, так страшно. Поэтому я решил, что мне это не нужно.  
  
\- Стайлз, это самая глупая вещь, которую я когда-либо от тебя слышал. А я много странных вещей от тебя наслушался, - Стайлз издал горький смех. – Ну, сам подумай, Дерек ведь оборотень. Его тяжелее убить.  
  
\- Аконитовые пули.  
  
\- У них есть противоядие, и ты забыл, что у Арджентов с Хейлами альянс? Если кто-то попытается напасть на оборотней - Ардженты с этим разберутся. Хейлы сделают то же самое для них: если кто-либо будет покушаться на жизнь охотника - это сразу пресекут.  
  
Стайлз посмотрел на свои руки и закусил губу.  
  
\- Папа, ты когда-нибудь жалел о том, что мама была твоей Парой? Жалел, что она у тебя была?  
  
\- Нет, никогда. Стайлз, даже несмотря на то, что твоей матери нет рядом, у меня все ещё есть воспоминания о ней, о том времени, что мы провели вместе. Не знаю. Было тяжело, очень тяжело, но у меня был ты. Ты был причиной того, что я смог справиться, почему всё медленно, но стало лучше. Стайлз, она подарила мне тебя, И если бы я жалел о встрече с ней, это значило бы, что я жалею и о том, что ты мой сын, а это не так. Ребёнок, не упусти шанс испытать счастье только потому, что тебе страшно.  
  
\- Я не знаю, получится ли у меня, пап.  
  
Шериф вытянул руку и притянул сына ближе к себе, обнимая.  
  
\- Стайлз, я не стану тебя заставлять. Это твое решение. Я просто хочу спросить у тебя одну вещь. Все это время, что ты провёл с Дереком, значит для тебя что-нибудь?  
  
Стайлз зарылся лицом отцу в грудь и закрыл глаза. Взгляд Джона смягчился. Он успокаивающе погладил сына по спине.  
  
\- Что бы ты ни решил, я пойму. Но, пожалуйста, будь уверен, что годы спустя ты не пожалеешь о своем решении, – когда плечи сына перестали дрожать, он снова заговорил. - Ты знал, что это Дерек нашёл тебя в лесу, когда ты сбежал?  
  
\- Что?  
  
\- А потом он провёл три дня под нашими окнами. Он тогда еще ничего не понимал, и не знал, что происходит. Был слишком юн, чтобы понять. Но он переживал, Стайлз, за тебя, - Джон поднялся и поцеловал сына в лоб. - Люди не ждут вечно, Стайлз, запомни это.  


-.-.-.-.-.-

  
  
  
Стайлз проснулся и быстро зажмурился от того, как сильно болела его голова. После того, как боль слегка поутихла, он открыл глаза, чтобы посмотреть на часы. Было два часа ночи. Он повернулся, уставившись в потолок. Дерек Хейл был его Парой. Стайлз зажмурился и сильно растер глаза. И что он, черт возьми, должен был теперь делать? Он, вздохнув, встал с кровати и подошел к двери. Андор спал в коридоре, его голова удобно устроилась на лапах. Все его тело было покрыто шрамами, их можно было разглядеть, если присмотреться. У всех спиритов есть шрамы. Даже у Снежка Скотта, и он знает, как от них больно, как долго они заживают. Это страшно, когда твое сердце и душа настолько сильно изранены. У Обсидиана тоже были шрамы, и теперь он уверен, что он и есть их причина. Это из-за него Дереку было больно. И сколько новых у него появилось после вчерашнего? Стайлз согнулся на дрожащих коленях и обнял льва, зарывшись лицом тому в гриву.  
  
Андор медленно открыл глаза и обернулся к Стайлзу.  
  
_Тебе приснился кошмар?_  
  
\- Нет.  
  
_Твое сердце беспокойно._  
  
Стайлз прижался ко льву ближе.  
  
\- Андор, это страшно. Страшно иметь Пару.  
  
_Тебя пугает не это. Ты боишься ее потерять._  
  
Стайлз закрыл глаза, все его тело затрясло. Андор прижался к нему, успокаивая  
  
\- Андор, мне кажется я не переживу, если его потеряю.  
  
_Ты думаешь, отказаться от него – лучше?_  
  
\- Да, - бубнит мальчишка в ответ.  
  
_Если бы ты был уверен в своем решении, не сидел бы здесь со мной,_ \- улыбнулся лев. – _Когда ты в беде, или сомнениях, ты всегда бежишь ко мне, ребенок. А сердце твое в сомнениях, потому что Дерек наложил отпечаток. Он стал тебе небезразличен. И если бы ты правда верил своим словам, тебе бы не было так больно._  
  
\- Я…  
  
_Ребенок, если ты хочешь отрицать то, что вижу я, отрицай. Но помни, что этот мальчик отказался слушать свое сердце ради тебя. Это тяжело и больно, и все же он сделал это ради тебя, потому что знал, что ты не хочешь Пару. И он принял тот факт, что у него никогда не будет Пары. Скажи мне, ты, правда, ничего к нему не чувствуешь?_  
  
\- Я не знаю, Андор.  
  
_Возможно, не со мной и твоим отцом тебе стоит поговорить. Поговори со Скоттом, может он тебе поможет._  
  
\- Может, ты прав, Андор?  
  
_Может быть?_  
  
\- Ты можешь… ты можешь поспать сегодня рядом со мной?  
  
_Конечно._  
  
Андор медленно поднялся и пошел со Стайлзом в его спальню. Он вскарабкался на кровать вместе с мальчишкой. Стайлз прижался ко льву и закрыл глаза. Лев испустил долгий вздох. Этот мальчишка был упрямее отца.  


-.-.-.-.-.-

  
  
  
Скотт вскочил, стоило ему услышать раздавшийся звонок.  
  
\- Я открою! – прокричал он и уже через пару секунд увидел перед собой Стайлза. Он сразу напрягся, увидев состояние друга. Тот был бледный как смерть, у него были красные глаза и, хотя руки были в карманах, МакКолл мог предположить, что они дрожали. – Стайлз?  
  
\- Скотт, мне нужно с тобой поговорить.  
  
\- Конечно, входи, - МакКолл аккуратно повел друга в свою комнату наверх. Стоило ему усадить того на постель, Снежок запрыгнул к нему, прижимаясь к Стайлзу ближе. Жалобно хныкнув, он окутал лучшего друга, защищая.  
  
_Почему тебе больно? Как прекратить?_  
  
Стайлз улыбнулся и погладил хаски по спине.  
  
\- Не думаю, что ты в силах мне помочь, Снежок.  
  
_Но я хочу._  
  
\- Знаю, приятель.  
  
Скотт сел рядом со Стилински и начал ждать: его друг заговорит, когда будет готов.  
  
Стайлз глубоко вздохнул и, глядя на шерсть Снежка, начал:  
  
\- Скотт, почему ты никогда не спрашивал, почему я никому не показываю спирита?  
  
\- Люди думают, что я глупый, Стайлз, я знаю. Но я не слепой. Ты, правда, думаешь, что я не заметил того, что ты не показывал своего спирита уже восемь лет? С тех пор, как твоей мамы не стало?  
  
Стайлз тяжело глотнул.  
  
\- Почему ты ничего не говорил?  
  
Скотт посмотрел вниз на свои руки.  
  
\- Потому что ты этого не хотел. Я знал, ничто из того что я мог бы сказать или сделать, не помогло бы тебе. Знал, что, если я что-то скажу, ты отдалишься, уйдешь… а для меня было важнее, чтобы ты остался. Так я смог приглядывать за тобой. Ты хотел, чтобы все оставалось по-прежнему. И я остался прежним. Это не значит, что мне было все равно, Стайлз. Бывали дни, когда я боялся, что ты снова сбежал. Тогда я звонил шерифу и спрашивал где ты. Ты убежал однажды, Стайлз, и я не хотел проходить через это вновь. Никто из нас не мог. И если я не должен был задавать вопросов, чтобы ты остался, если я должен был оставаться прежним, я принял решение сделать именно так, - Скотт повернулся к своему лучшему другу, к своему брату. – Прости, что не смог сделать ничего лучше. Прости, что я не смог тебе помочь.  
  
\- Нет, - тихим голосом ответил Стайлз. - Это не твоя вина, Скотт. Когда дела шли плохо, ты оставался прежним, - рука Стайлза дрожала, когда он поднял ее, впиваясь пальцами в лоб. – Со мной что-то не так, Скотт, - признался он дрогнувшим голосом. – Я не видел своего спирита восемь лет… со мной что-то не так.  
  
Скотт обнял его:  
  
\- Мы разберемся, Стайлз. Всегда разбираемся.  
  
Снежок сильнее прижался к Стайлзу.  
  
Стайлз закрыл глаза:  
  
\- Дерек Хейл моя Пара.  
  
\- Ты влюбился в него.  
  
\- Блять, Скотт… - задрожал Стилински. – Я влюбился в него.  
  
\- Тогда в чем проблема?  
  
\- Он моя Пара, Скотт… а если… Я не могу его потерять. _Не могу_.  
  
\- Поговори с Дереком.  
  
\- Что?  
  
\- Поговори с ним, и только после этого принимай решение. Решишь ты держаться от него подальше или принять его, сделай это только после того, как поговоришь с ним. Стайлз, ты должен понять. То, что ты чья-то Пара, не значит, что у тебя есть право принимать за них решения. Это значит, ты должен брать и их в расчет. Встреться с ним.  
  
Стайлз медленно моргнул.  
  
\- Когда ты успел вырасти?  
  
\- Тогда же, когда и ты.  
  
\- Черт, Скотти… это отличный совет.  
  
Скотт широко улыбнулся:  
  
\- Я знаю, - парень стукнулся с другом плечами. – Хочешь поиграть в видео-игры и заказать пиццу?  
  
Стайлз улыбнулся в ответ:  
  
\- Да. Надеру тебе зад. Опять.  
  
\- Да ты жульничаешь!  
  
\- Я не виноват, что ты до сих пор попадаешься на трюк «что это там»?  
  
\- Я не попадаюсь.  
  
\- Скотт, о боже, что это там?  
  
Скотт завертел головой.  
  
\- Что?! Где?!  
  
\- Видишь, - хитро ухмыльнулся Стилински.  
  
\- Заткнись, - пробубнил Скотт. – Больше не попадусь.  
  
\- Увидим, - Стайлз поднялся с кровати и потянулся. Его тело казалось легче, сердце уже не казалось таким тяжелым. Что бы он делал без Скотта?  
  
\- Стайлз?  
  
\- Хм?  
  
\- Когда ты увидишься с Дереком?  
  
\- Завтра.  
  
Скотт нахмурился, разматывая шнуры приставки.  
  
\- А он захочет с тобой говорить?  
  
\- Не думаю, - признался парень.  
  
\- И что ты тогда собираешься делать?  
  
\- Заявлюсь без приглашения, конечно.  
  
\- Чувак, Хейлы же тебя прикончат.  
  
\- Да нет, не пойду к Хейлам домой. Я что, похож на смертника? Когда Дерек расстроен — он ходит в лес. Он точно будет завтра там.  
  
Скотт удивленно на него смотрел:  
  
\- Ты знаешь, куда он ходит, когда ему грустно?  
  
\- Да. А что?  
  
\- Ничего.  
  
\- Говори, Скотт.  
  
\- Просто, - пожал плечами МакКолл, - вы, кажется, близки. Он тебе доверяет.  
  
\- Я знаю.  
  
\- Тогда почему ты не можешь довериться ему?  
  
\- Не знаю, - вздохнул Стайлз, в очередной раз, зарываясь пальцами в волосы. – Не знаю, почему. Но я с ним поговорю. Прежде чем принимать решение, я с ним поговорю. Выясню, почему он ничего мне не говорил.  
  
\- Хорошо.  


-.-.-.-.-.-

  
  
  
Стайлз тяжело дышал, вскарабкиваясь на очередной невысокий холм. Черт, да он был не в форме. Скотт болел астмой, а его единственным оправданием была лень. Он согнулся пополам, пытаясь восстановить дыхание. Придя в норму, он обернулся, ища Дерека взглядом. А когда нашел, не мог отвести взгляд несколько минут, потому что Дерек был прекрасен. У оборотня иногда проскальзывал этот взгляд, это выражение лица, когда он думал, что никто не видит. И теперь Стайлз знал - так выглядит разбитое сердце. Дерек сдался, ему одиноко, и он сдался. И сердце Стайлза сжималось, и грудь болела, потому что он причина этих страданий. Он несет за них ответственность.  
  
\- Ты когда-нибудь жалел о том, что я твоя Пара?  
  
Дерек не шевельнулся, не отрывая взгляда от неба.  
  
\- Откуда ты узнал, что я буду здесь?  
  
\- Запомнил кое-что из того времени, что мы провели вместе.  
  
Взгляд оборотня скользнул к Стайлзу.  
  
\- Я думал, что все было ложью.  
  
\- Не было.  
  
\- Чего ты хочешь, Стайлз? – устало спросил Хейл, отвернувшись.  
  
\- Хочу, чтобы ты ответил на один вопрос. Ты когда-нибудь жалел о том, что я твоя Пара?  
  
\- Нет.  
  
\- Почему?  
  
\- Это не один вопрос.  
  
Ветер перебирал листья, заставлял траву шуршать.  
  
\- Это же я. Я никогда не задаю один вопрос. Задаю несколько и сбиваю с толка. Так почему нет?  
  
Дерек видел эти янтарного цвета глаза. Видел его: эти губы, родинки - и знал, что они никогда не будут принадлежать ему.  
  
\- Ты сильный. И у тебя сильное сердце. Тебе очень дороги те, кого ты любишь, даже несмотря на то, что их мало. Ты отдашь за них все. Ты храбрый. Ты сломлен, но ты справляешься.  
  
\- Ты любишь меня?  
  
- _Да._  
  
\- Если я никогда не скажу да, ты все еще будешь любить?  
  
\- Буду.  
  
\- … ты никогда не думал о том, чтобы все изменить?  
  
\- Думал.  
  
\- Почему не сделал?  
  
\- Потому что ты этого не хотел.  
  
Прошли минуты, наконец-то раздались удаляющиеся шаги, и ткань уже перестала шуршать где-то вдалеке. Он давно принял то, что он Стайлзу не нужен. То время, что они провели вместе, ему этого хватит. Он справится. Он пытался убедить себя, что боль в груди лишь от потери друга.  
  
_Прости._  
  
Дерек открыл глаза, смотря на черного волка:  
  
\- Это не твоя вина.  
  
_Из-за меня все стало хуже._  
  
\- Нет, Обсидиан, ты не сделал хуже, ты помог все завершить. Поставить точку.  
  
_Мне жаль._  
  
Дерек смотрел в горизонт.  
  
\- Мне тоже, Обсидиан. Будет больно… но мы справимся. Все будет в порядке.  
  
Волк положил голову Дереку на плечо и закрыл глаза.  
  
_Мы справимся._  


-.-.-.-.-.-

  
  
  
Когда он вернулся домой, на улице была полночь. Он этого не заметил, теперь время словно ускользало для него. Он едва держался на ногах и все его тело болело. Он просто хотел забраться на кровать и притвориться, что ничего не болит. Притвориться, что сердце его не растоптано. Притвориться, что утром он проснется от сообщения Стайлза, просящего его провести время вместе, что он станет причиной улыбки Стайлза, его смеха, его счастья. Что Стайлз будет _его_. Но он не может и все болит.  
  
\- Дерек, где ты был? Мог бы хотя бы предупредить… - начала отчитывать сына обеспокоенная Талия.  
  
\- Все кончено, - проговорил он тихо.  
  
\- Что кончено? – спросил Питер.  
  
\- Со Стайлзом все кончено. Он дал мне ответ, - губы Дерека дрожали в горькой темной улыбке. – Как и раньше, ответ – нет, - он развернулся и побрел наверх, Обсидиан медленно плелся за ним.  
  
Талия закинула голову назад и прикрыла глаза.  
  
\- Видимо мне придется отменить мои планы на свадьбу…  
  
\- Питер, хотя бы раз, закрой свой рот.  
  
\- Если подумать, сердце этого мальчика было разбито по нашей вине. Он ведь ничего не ждал, принял тот факт, что его Пара его не хочет. А мы те, кто поселил в нем ложную надежду, заставили быть со Стайлзом, не обращая внимания на то, сколько раз он просил, отказывался. Он поверил, и вот что произошло.  
  
\- Мы совершили ошибку?  
  
\- Да.  
  
\- И почему я ждала от тебя другого ответа, - горько усмехнулась Талия, сморгнув слезы.  
  
Питер сжал плечо сестры.  
  
\- С ним все будет в порядке. Он погрустит, побудет в депрессии, но, в конце концов, он будет в порядке.  
  
\- Я надеюсь, Питер. Я надеюсь.

 

Скотт смотрел, как Стайлз кружил по комнате, бубня себе под нос и активно вскидывая руки вверх. Вчера Стайлз выглядел таким сломленным, что Скотт боялся, что больше ему никогда не доведется увидеть вот эту живую часть своего друга.  
  
\- О Боже, Скотт. Он самый самоотверженный, до дурости хороший, склонный к депрессии, грустный оборотень, которого я когда-либо встречал. Он совсем о себе не думает! Он самый худший человек, в которого можно влюбиться! Боже, ему только грустной музыки и мрачных облаков не хватает на фоне. У меня сердце разбивается от того, какой он хороший, и я же влюблен в него. Блядь, я так сильно его люблю… Я не думаю, что смогу... и не хочу.  
  
Снежок радостно залаял и прыгнул на Стайлза, роняя того на пол и вылизывая ему лицо. Стилински усмехнулся и закрыл глаза. Скотт широко улыбнулся, и присоединился к хаски, крепко обнимая друга.  
  
\- Чувак, ты мне ребра сломаешь, - пропыхтел Стайлз.  
  
\- Прости, - МакКолл быстро его отпустил и сел рядом. – И что ты теперь будешь делать?  
  
Стайлз выдохнул:  
  
\- Мне нужно исправить себя, прежде чем пытаться, что-то предпринять.  
  
\- Как ты это сделаешь?  
  
\- Не знаю… Надеюсь, интернет даст мне ответ.  
  
\- А если нет?  
  
\- Скотт, интернет - это волшебное место с глубокими дебрями информации, там должен быть ответ. Всегда есть.  


-.-.-.-.-.-

  
  
Он не видел Стайлза все выходные, и тот выглядел совсем плохо. МакКолл ткнул друга кончиком карандаша с резинкой на конце. Стилински зарычал и глубже вдавил лицо в ладони. Скотт ткнул его снова.  
  
\- Как прошли поиски в интернете?  
  
\- Оставь меня одного давиться депрессией и отвращением к себе.  
  
Скотт нахмурился:  
  
\- Настолько плохо?  
  
\- Два дня, и я ничего не нашёл! Интернет меня подвёл!  
  
\- И что теперь?  
  
Стайлз испустил страдальческий стон и оторвал голову от рук:  
  
\- Я не знаю!  
  
\- Мы что-нибудь придумаем, - проговорил Скотт, ободряюще гладя друга по спине.  
  
\- Я надеюсь.  
  
Оба парня вздрогнули, стоило книге с грохотом опуститься на стол. Лидия буравила его тяжелым взглядом, Эллисон за её спиной сочувственно улыбнулась, в то время как физиономия подходящего к столу Джексона растянулась в злобной ухмылке.  
  
\- Когда я говорила "не делай глупостей" - это я и имела в виду.  
  
\- Откуда ты знаешь, что я сделал?  
  
\- Я знаю, что ты разбил Дереку Хейлу сердце, а затем потоптался по нему. Вот тебе совет (старайся не проигнорировать его): держись подальше от Коры.  
  
Стайлз раскрыл рот в удивлении:  
  
\- Откуда ты знаешь?  
  
Скотт тихонечко опустился на стул рядом:  
  
\- Ты на полном серьёзе думаешь, что Скотт смог бы держать это в тайне? - вздернув бровью, спросила Лидия.  
  
\- Скотт!  
  
\- Я только Эллисон рассказал! Я ж не знал, что она расскажет Лидии и Джексону.  
  
Эллисон виновато нахмурилась:  
  
\- Прости, это как-то само вылетело. Но Лидия правда за тебя переживала.  
  
\- Черт возьми, Скотт, - проворчал Стайлз.  
  
\- Я не знал!  
  
Парень потер рукой лицо.  
  
\- Как сильно злится Кора?  
  
\- Достаточно, чтобы с помощью своей оборотнической силы надрать тебе зад, а стая злится достаточно и даже не станет её останавливать, даже Бойд.  
  
\- Блять.  
  
\- Не то чтобы ты не заслужил.  
  
\- Я пытаюсь все исправить!  
  
\- Хорошо, - Лидия скрестила руки на груди. - И что ты собираешься делать?  
  
\- Я пока думаю над этим.  
  
\- Ладно, я тебе помогу, - проговорила Мартин и уселась на стул напротив.  
  
Эллисон улыбнулась и присела рядом с подругой.  
  
\- Я тоже.  
  
\- Окей, я понимаю, что вы хотите помочь, но этот тут что забыл?  
  
Джексон ухмыльнулся:  
  
\- О, не думай, что мне не наплевать. Я здесь, чтобы посмотреть, как ты налажаешь.  
  
\- Ты такой мудак.  
  
\- Я не тот, кто только что разбил своей паре сердце.  
  
\- По крайней мере, у меня она есть.  
  
Джексон нахмурился, скорпион на его плече затрещал, его хвост высоко поднялся.  
  
\- По крайней мере, я не тот, кто провалит...  
  
**_Стоп_**! - прошипела Шанель.  
  
Лидия открыла сумку и вытащила книги.  
  
\- С меня хватит ваших разборок. Либо каждый берет книгу и помогает, либо проваливайте.  
  
Несколько секунд спустя стул со скрипом отодвинули от стола, и Джексон недовольно уселся на него.  
  
Стайлз прокашлял "подкаблук". Скотт невольно рассмеялся.  
  
\- На следующей тренировке я твоей рожей поле уберу.  
  
\- Удачи с этим, особенно учитывая то, что на поле меня не выпускают.  
  
Лидия толкнула пару книг в сторону Стилински и МакКолла.  
  
\- Хватит болтать. Читайте.  
  
Скотт потянулся за книгой и начал читать. Стайлз от этого зрелища приложил руку к сердцу:  
  
\- Да я сейчас расплачусь, ты читаешь ради меня. Это любовь, чувак.  
  
\- Лучше бы тебе это запомнить.  
  
\- Я готов воткнуть себе ручку в глаз, лишь бы не пришлось вас видеть или слышать.  
  
\- Джексон, не лезь в нашу любовь.  
  
Уитмор закатил глаза:  
  
\- Ты уверен, что твоя Пара Дерек Хейл? А то вы с МакКоллом кажетесь отличной парой.  
  
Эллисон покачала головой, перелистывая страницу.  
  
\- Дерек точно Пара Стайлза, Джексон, - пробубнил Скотт, пытаясь разобрать впервые увиденное непонятное слово. – Спириты могут оставить своего человека только ради его пары, - после сказанного пальцы Лидии впились в книгу.  
  
Джексон нахмурился:  
  
\- Что?  
  
Скотт оторвался от чтения и посмотрел на одноклассника:  
  
\- Прошлым летом, когда Эллисон была во Франции, Снежок полетел с ней, а Орион осталась со мной.  
  
Джексон молчал. Как такое возможно?  
  
\- Что насчет друзей?  
  
\- Не сработает. Не важно, как близок ты с человеком, твое животное может остаться только с парой. С семьей и друзьями это работает всего пару часов, и то если вы очень близки. Спириты просто испаряются и появляются уже рядом с тобой, но если речь идет о паре, то спирит может оставаться с ней неделями, даже месяцами. Вот потому-то я и идиот, раз не смог понять про Дерека сразу, - закончил со вздохом Скотт.  
  
\- В этом нет… - Джексон повернулся к Лидии. – На прошлое Рождество вы с семьей уехали кататься на лыжах. Шанель осталась со мной, а Веном поехал с тобой. Тебя не было неделю.  
  
Лидия быстро собрала свои вещи.  
  
\- Я забыла про лабораторную, которую мне нужно сдать, - Шанель повернулась к Веному и, немного погодя, последовала за хозяйкой, спрыгнув со стола.  
  
Джексон смотрел, как рыжая девушка торопилась прочь. Что? Какого черта? В происходящем не было смысла.  
  
\- Дошло наконец?  
  
\- Не понимаю. В этом нет смысла.  
  
\- Стайлз, - предупредила Эллисон.  
  
\- Да ладно, Элли. После всего этого, до него так и не доходит? Уже прошли годы, и даже тогда, когда ему все разжевали, он все равно не понимает? Даже до Скотта дошло!  
  
Скотт вздохнул и продолжил читать абзац. Стайлз теперь точно не угомонится.  
  
\- Но…  
  
\- О Боже, Лидия – твоя Пара! Вот. Теперь понятно?  
  
\- Стайлз!  
  
\- Я… - Джексон часто заморгал и вскочил из-за стола.  
  
Стайлз громко усмехнулся:  
  
\- А я думал, что я идиот.  


-.-.-.-.-.-

  
  
  
\- Лидия!  
  
Девушка продолжала идти. Джексон быстро бежал по холлу и, догнав Мартин, схватил ее за руку, развернув к себе лицом.  
  
\- Почему ты мне не сказала?  
  
Лидия молчала.  
  
Джексон сжал кулаки:  
  
\- Я задал тебе вопрос!  
  
\- Почему мы вместе? – тихо спросила Лидия.  
  
\- Что? Да какая разница? Это тут вообще причем?  
  
\- Джексон, это важно. Мы вместе, потому что мы нравимся друг другу? Или потому, что подходим друг другу, как король и королева школы? – она сделала глубокий вдох. – Ты же планируешь отвернуться от родителей, как только получишь свое наследство. Ты же хочешь уехать. Какое значение для тебя имеет Пара, если ты хочешь бросить своих родителей?  
  
Парень напрягся.  
  
Взгляд Лидии стал жестче:  
  
\- Отношения для тебя ничего не значат, Джексон.  
  
\- Это неправда, Лидия.  
  
Девушка испустила горький смешок:  
  
\- Твои родители ничего для тебя не значат. Со мной будет так же.  
  
\- Тут все по-другому.  
  
\- Нет, Джексон. Ты так легко хотел оборвать связь. С ними, с Денни, со мной. С чего я должна была решить, что статус Пары тебя остановит? Сможет заставить тебя остаться? – ее глаза заблестели слезами, ее губы дрожали. – Правда в том, что ты – моя Пара, и я об этом сожалею.  
  
Сердце в груди бухало, оглушая, и его губы разошлись в тихой просьбе:  
  
\- Не надо, Лидия. Не говори этого, - взмолился он, протягивая к ней руку. Мартин ее отбила.  
  
\- Нет. Не трогай меня, - проговорила Лидия, закрывая глаза. – Я больше не буду этого делать. Уходи. Уезжай. Я тебя останавливать не стану. Я не буду больше ничего ждать, - она выпрямила плечи и оттолкнула Джексона.  
  
\- Ты любишь меня.  
  
Девушка обернулась и, глянув через плечо, сказала:  
  
\- Этого больше недостаточно.  
  
\- Лидия, не делай этого.  
  
Но Мартин не останавливалась, она шла вперед уверенным шагом.  
  
\- Лидия! Лидия! – Джексон впился пальцами в волосы, пытаясь унять дрожь во всем теле. Его мир рушился. Его глаза горели. Он ударил кулаком по шкафчикам и закричал. Все вокруг рушилось. Он упал на пол, сжимая ткань рубашки на груди. Сердце болело, обливалось кровью. Парень посмотрел на Венома. – Почему ты мне ничего не сказал?  
  
Спирит посмотрел на него: _Тебе пора повзрослеть. Как долго ты еще собираешься притворяться идеальным? Ты стал тем человеком, который игнорирует весь мир вокруг себя и людей в этом мире тоже. Только Денни и Лидия остались с тобой. Но ведь раньше ты дружил с другими, со Стайлзом и Скоттом. Но потом ты решил, что люди тебе не нужны, и тогда все сдались. Денни остался, потому что он понимал тебя. Лидия – потому что она Пара, но теперь даже она сдалась. Ты понимаешь, что это значит? Твоя собственная Пара сдалась на твой счет. Сколько боли ты ей причинил, чтобы все вышло так? Не вини ее в своих ошибках._  
  
Джексон закрыл глаза:  
  
\- Если это моя ошибка, то я могу ее исправить, так?  
  
_Можешь, но это не будет просто._  
  
Уитмор медленно поднялся с колен, придерживаясь за шкафчики. Он посмотрел на спирита и улыбнулся:  
  
\- Знаю, что будет непросто. Это же Лидия, с ней по-другому не бывает. Но я не позволю этому так закончиться. Она – моя Пара, я не дам ей уйти.  


-.-.-.-.-.-

  
  
  
Лидия выбралась из машины, пошатываясь на ногах. Ее руки тряслись пока она пыталась открыть входную дверь. Ключи выпали из рук. Все хорошо, ей просто нужно успокоиться. Она нагнулась, подняла ключи и медленно открыла дверь.  
  
Поднявшись в комнату, девушка обняла себя. Она закрыла глаза. Боль станет легче, со временем она прекратится. Шанель взобралась на кровать и села рядом. Она подняла голову, когда услышала, как дверь открывается.  
  
\- Джексон, что…  
  
Он смотрел на нее, его кожа была бледна, лоб блестел от пота, волосы были взлохмачены.  
  
\- Ты чувствуешь, как ломается душа?  
  
\- Это пройдет, - она отвернулась.  
  
\- Нет, не пройдет, - закачал парень головой. – Не пройдет, Лидия. Не пройдет, потому что я люблю тебя. Ты моя Пара. Пожалуйста, не делай этого. Дай мне шанс. Пожалуйста.  
  
\- Ты не любишь меня, Джексон, - проговорила Мартин, вытирая глаза. Черт, она не хотела плакать.  
  
\- Я люблю. Хватит принимать решения за меня. Если бы не любил, то не испытывал бы всего этого: словно мир рушится, а душу изломали, словно я умираю. Лидия, не говори, что я не люблю тебя, когда я даже не могу вздохнуть. Не смей этого говорить, когда Веному так больно, - девушка быстро посмотрела вверх. Джексон впился пальцами в волосы. – Если… если я докажу, что я человек. Если докажу, что у Джексона Уитмора есть сердце и что он не тупой капитан команды, ты дашь мне шанс? Пожалуйста, Лидия. Я заслуживаю одного шанса. Ты любишь меня, хотя бы из-за этого. Позволь мне доказать, что все это не ошибка, что я твоя Пара. Позволь мне доказать.  
  
Девушка смотрела на него несколько минут, а затем медленно кивнула.  
  
\- Хорошо.  
  
Парень выдохнул и закрыл глаза, чувствуя, что боль становится более выносимой. Он медленно подошел к ней, но, когда она дернулась, остановился. Он отступил назад.  
  
\- Я не буду к тебе прикасаться, я просто… - аккуратно, он оставил рядом с девушкой маленький комочек. – Можно я просто оставлю Венома? Он не останется надолго, вернется ко мне, - потом он развернулся и вышел из комнаты.  
  
Лидия нежно подобрала дрожащий комочек и прижала его к груди.  
  
\- Мне так жаль, Веном, прости меня.  


-.-.-.-.-.-

  
  
  
К тому времени, когда они покинули библиотеку школы, солнце уже касалось горизонта и тьма потихоньку наступала. Скоро должна была наступить ночь, а ответ был всё так же неизвестен. Для Стайлза день казался потраченным впустую.  
  
\- Мы найдём решение, Стайлз, не переживай, – сказал Скотт, сжимая плечо друга.  
  
\- У меня не так много времени, Скотт, вот о чем я беспокоюсь, - Стайлз пробубнил, засовывая руки в карманы.  
  
Эллисон нахмурилась, она протянула руку к другу и остановила Стайлза.  
  
\- Если Дерек ждал тебя так долго, он может подождать ещё чуть-чуть.  
  
\- Но он не должен, Эллисон! Черт, - Стайлз скрипнул зубами. - Он не должен все это терпеть. Он продолжает идти на компромисс всю свою жизнь, просто принимая все, как должное. Черт возьми, не хочу, чтобы так продолжалось. Не хочу, чтобы на его лице было это выражение, словно он сдался, словно ему вдребезги разбили сердце. Он ведь так красиво улыбается, не хочу, чтобы он выглядел как раньше. Не могу этого выносить.  
  
Скотт и Эллисон улыбнулись.  
  
\- Это потому, что ты его любишь, - Эллисон крепко обняла его. - Не беспокойся, Стайлз. Я знаю, что у нас все получится.  
  
Стайлз кивнул.  
  
\- Спасибо Эллисон, спасибо вам обоим.  
  
\- Чувак, ты помогал мне с Эллисон так много раз. Я просто рад, что ты нашел свою пару и это изменило тебя. У нас все получится. Всегда же получается, да?  
  
\- Да, - улыбнулся Стайлз.  
  
Стилински попрощался с ними. Когда друзья ушли, улыбка сошла с его лица. Он запустил пальцы волосы и глубоко вздохнул. Они так и не нашли ответ, а уже прошло несколько дней, ему не хотелось чтобы Дерек ждал больше. Это ещё если Дерек ждёт. О боже, а если он сдался? Что если он старается впустую, что если Дерек устал от его эгоизма? Что если Дерек собрал вещи и уехал?! О боже, ему придётся подать в розыск Хейла? Как ему найти Дерека? Может, он использует контакты отца? Или ему звонить в ФБР?  
  
Сын шерифа испустил крик, когда что-то приземлилось к нему на плечо. Он схватился за грудь и развернулся, чтобы посмотреть назад. Джексон? Это был Джексон? Черт возьми, этот чувак совсем не выглядел как Джексон. За все то время, что Стайлз знал Джексона (а это очень долго), тот всегда выглядел, будто сошел с обложки журнала Козел Месяца или Vogue Придурков. А сейчас тот выглядел очень худо. Его обычно уложенные волосы были в полном беспорядке, кожа была бледна, а вещи смяты. Есть люди, которые выглядят хорошо даже когда им плохо, так вот: Джексон Уитмор не один из них.  
  
\- Чувак, ты выглядишь дерьмово, ты болен? Стой, не блюй на меня.  
  
Джексон медленно моргнул.  
  
\- Я помогу тебе.  
  
Стайлз сощурил глаза.  
  
\- С чем?  
  
\- Помогу тебе вернуть спирита, а затем Дерека.  
  
\- Нетушки, спасибо. Думаю, обойдусь без твоей помощи, - проговорил Стайлз, отходя назад и выставляя руки вперед. - Нет, спасибо, ты ведь не помогаешь людям, а тем более мне, так что не знаю, игра ли это какая, или розыгрыш, но у меня нет на это времени, - Джексон протянул руку и схватил Стайлза. - Уоу! Чувак, не дёргай меня!  
  
\- Я могу тебе помочь.  
  
\- Да что с тобой не так? Отпусти! Я же сказал, не нужна мне твоя помощь!  
  
Джексон схватил Стайлза за руки:  
  
\- Слушай, я могу помочь и могу с уверенностью сказать тебе, что ни одна книга или сайт не поможет тебе. Знаю, потому что сам искал, - Стайлз перестал брыкаться. - Я был там, где ты сейчас. Я могу тебе помочь.  
  
\- Почему? - подозрительно спросил Стайлз.  
  
\- Хочу сделать правильную вещь.  
  
Стилински рассмеялся.  
  
\- Ты? Сделать правильную вещь? Господи, да этого не может быть.  
  
Джексон скрипнул зубами.  
  
\- Слушай, я знаю, что у тебя нет причин мне доверять, но я твой единственный шанс. Что для тебя важнее? Дерек или придерживаться этой дебильной игры? Подумай об этом, я буду ждать тебя завтра на парковке после школы. Решай, что для тебя важнее, - он отпустил Стилински и, развернувшись, пошёл обратно к машине.  
  
\- Джексон, у меня вопрос!  
  
Блондин обернулся через плечо:  
  
\- Что?  
  
\- Ты ведь не собирался помогать мне. Что изменилось?  
  
Джексон долго на него смотрел.  
  
\- Почему ты думаешь, что я не стал бы помогать?  
  
\- Ты же Джексон Уитмор. Ты не помогаешь людям. Ты стоишь в стороне и смеешься над тем, как они страдают, а иногда... хотя нет, большую часть времени - ты причина этих страданий.  
  
\- Как будто ты от меня отличаешься.  
  
\- Я смеюсь только над твоими страданиями, в этом-то и разница, к тому же, я никогда не звал себя святым.  
  
\- Я тоже, но я пытаюсь стать лучше.  
  
\- Из-за того, что Лидия тебя попросила?  
  
\- Нет, потому что она этого заслуживает. Увидимся завтра, - пробубнил Джексон, разворачиваясь и идя к машине.  
  
Что? Может кто-нибудь подтвердить то, что сейчас произошло? Может у кого-то есть запись, чтобы потом использовать ее в качестве материала для шантажа? Неужели Джексон Уитмор только что и правда предложил ему помочь? То есть принудил, даже пригрозил. По определению ты должен этой помощи хотеть. Так неужели Джексон с применением силы пытался ему помочь? Стайлз вздохнул и потёр пальцами виски. Забудем о Джексоне, у Стайлза есть другие дела.  


-.-.-.-.-.-

  
  
  
Следующий день удивляет: после уроков Уитмор и правда ждёт его, в этом нет сомнений, ведь тот стоит рядом с джипом. С джипом, который он неограниченное количество раз грозился отвезти на помойку.  
  
Скотт остановился рядом.  
  
\- Это Джексон? Рядом с твоей машиной?  
  
\- Ты тоже это видишь?  
  
\- Да.  
  
\- Тогда ладно.  
  
Скотт нахмурился.  
  
\- Джексон же не настолько козел, чтобы издеваться над тобой в такое время?  
  
\- Он говорит, что хочет помочь.  
  
Глаза МакКолла расширились.  
  
\- Что? Правда?  
  
Стайлз вздохнул.  
  
\- Да, не знаю, что делать.  
  
\- Позволь ему помочь.  
  
\- Что? - Стайлз обернулся в сторону друга.  
  
Скотт пожал плечами.  
  
\- Если он хочет помочь - позволь. Дай ему шанс.  
  
\- А если это тупая шутка?  
  
\- Не думаю, что даже Джексон настолько мудак, а если это так - помогу тебе поцарапать его машину с обеих сторон и набить его шкафчик бомбами-вонючками. Даже найду замороженных мышей у Дитона.  
  
\- Ты меня любишь.  
  
Скотт широко улыбнулся.  
  
\- Конечно, люблю, - он хлопнул Стайлза по спине и толкнул вперёд. - Иди. Расскажешь потом.  
  
\- Если я пропаду, скажи отцу, что Джексон - первый подозреваемый.  
  
\- Давай, Стайлз!  
  
\- Я люблю тебя. Не забывай обо мне, Скотт. Назови своего первого ребёнка в мою честь, если я не выживу.  
  
Скотт покачал головой и развернулся в сторону байка.  
  
\- Вообще, в любом случае назови своего ребёнка в мою честь.  
  
\- Стайлз!  
  
\- Да иду я, иду, - пробубнил Стайлз себе под нос, шагая к машине.  
  
Джексон повернулся к нему:  
  
\- Ты готов?  
  
\- Видимо, да, - подозрительно проговорил Стайлз, - если это шутка, я испорчу твою машину, и ты будешь находить замороженных мышей. Везде.  
  
\- Это не шутка. Забирайся в машину.  
  
\- А где твоя машина?  
  
\- Я её не брал.  
  
Челюсть Стайлза упала.  
  
\- Ты приехал на автобусе, как все мы - простолюдины?  
  
Джексон усмехнулся.  
  
\- Конечно, нет. Меня привез Денни. Поехали уже?  
  
\- Сначала скажи, почему ты не приехал на своей машине?  
  
\- Потому что она была не нужна мне. А теперь открой машину, прежде чем я открою её твоим лицом.  
  
\- А вот и Джексон Уитмор, которого я знаю и презираю.  
  
Джексон приблизился к нему:  
  
\- Залезай в машину, открывай дверь и заводи её, - проговорил он медленно.  
  
Стайлзу пора прекращать играть на нервах парня.  
  
\- Ну почему ты думал, что она тебе не пригодится?  
  
Ого, он никогда не видел Джексона таким. Довольно смешно смотреть, как Джексон пытается успокоить себя; видеть, как его лицо краснеет. Джексон громко выдыхает через нос.  
  
\- Потому что я знал, что ты придёшь за помощью, поэтому мне не нужна была машина.  
  
\- А ты самоуверенный.  
  
Джексон скрипнул зубами.  
  
\- Я знал, что это будет испытанием для моего терпения, но мы ещё даже не начали, а я уже хочу тебя треснуть в лицо. Заводи машину!  
  
\- Божечки, успокойся, а то все капилляры полопаются, - пробубнил Стайлз, открывая машину и забираясь внутрь. Джексон забрался на пассажирское сидение и огляделся по сторонам. Стайлз завёл машину и побарабанил пальцами по рулю. - Так куда мы едем?  
  
Джексон пристегнул ремень безопасности.  
  
\- Ко мне домой.  
  
\- Ты же не планируешь меня убивать, да?  
  
\- Если бы я хотел тебя убить, я бы не делал этого в моем доме, я бы сделал это далеко от Бикон Хиллз и твоей оборотнической Пары.  
  
\- Мыслишь рационально, но не думай, что я не заметил, как ты не упомянул о моем отце-шерифе.  
  
\- Заводи машину уже.  
  
Стайлз завёл машину и вырулил с парковки. Они ехали по дороге, высокие деревья отбрасывали тени. Джексон смотрел в окно, ничего не говоря.  
  
Веном подкрался ближе и ткнул Джексона в лицо.  
  
_Все будет в порядке, Джексон_.  
  
Парень повернулся к скорпиону и легонько улыбнулся.  
  
\- С чего ты был уверен, что я приду?  
  
Джексон повернулся к Стайлзу и посмотрел на него.  
  
\- Потому что Дерек значит для тебя больше всего на свете, плюс тот факт, что ты ничего не нашел в книгах. Тебе некуда деваться и, если есть хоть какой-то шанс, ты им воспользуешься. Достаточно хороший для тебя ответ? А теперь заткнись и смотри на дорогу.  
  
Веном вздохнул. По крайней мере, мальчик помогал. Даже если так.  
  
Стайлз моргнул и вернул внимание к дороге.  
  
\- Даже помогая, ты остаешься тем еще козлом. Это какие-то особые способности? Или ты был с этим рождён?  
  
\- А ты родился проклятым? Типа, если ты заткнешься на секунду - то умрёшь? Заткнись и смотри на дорогу.  
  
\- Вау, берегитесь, злая королева вне себя.  
  
\- Всё. Я сейчас выпрыгну из машины.  
  
\- Погоди, дай доехать до обрыва.  
  
Джексон нахмурился.  
  
\- Тебе нужна моя помощь? Тогда заткнись на десять минут, - Стайлз открыл свой рот. - Десять минут начинаются сейчас, - Стилински закрыл свой рот. Он мог посидеть тихо. Точно мог. Парень прикусил губу.  
  
Помни, ты делаешь это ради Дерека, делаешь это ради Дерека, ради своей Пары.  
  
Стайлз улыбнулся. Дерек был его Парой.  
  
Джексон смотрел на него странным взглядом, и тогда Веном ущипнул хозяина. Блондин подпрыгнул и посмотрел вниз на спирита.  
  
_Ничего не говори._  
  
\- Я и не собирался.  
  
_Ты думал об этом._  
  
Уитмор нахмурился и глубже уселся в кресло.  
  
\- Ладно, - обиженно пробубнил он.  


-.-.-.-.-.-

  
  
  
Стайлз закрыл дверцу джипа и посмотрел на дом. Он не был здесь несколько лет с того времени, когда Джексон дружил с ним и Скоттом. Он мог вспомнить улыбки без передних зубов и поцарапанные колени. Картинки липких пальцев и лазанья по деревьям мелькали перед его глазами. Стилински покачал головой: не стоило думать о ничего не значащем прошлом.  
  
\- Так и будешь стоять? - Стайлз посмотрел на Джексона. Блондин пялился на него в ответ. - Не то чтобы ты здесь никогда не был. В принципе, ничего не изменилось.  
  
\- Ого, так ты признаешь, что мы раньше бывали здесь? Я думал, ты будешь отрицать это до конца своих дней. А теперь ты признаешь, что мы даже были друзьями? - Джексон молчал. - Нечего сказать? - Уитмор развернулся и пошёл к крыльцу, Стайлз последовал за ним. - Так я и думал, - горько пробубнил Стилински.  
  
Джексон уронил свою сумку рядом с входной дверью.  
  
\- Хочешь чего-нибудь поесть или попить?  
  
\- Нет. Давай поскорей с этим закончим.  
  
Блондин остановился и обернулся через плечо.  
  
\- Ты понимаешь, что это не так просто исправить? Ты скрывал своего спирита, запер его в себе на восемь лет. Это займёт время.  
  
\- Почему все знают точное количество лет?!  
  
\- Ты думал, что ты никому не нужен?  
  
\- А что, это не так?  
  
\- Не так.  
  
Стайлз пораженно закрыл рот. Что?  
  
Джексон шел по коридору, а затем, завернув, спустился вниз по лестнице, включая свет по дороге. Стайлз все ещё стоял в дверях, ничего не понимая. Неужели Джексон и правда это сказал? Что происходило, черт возьми?  
  
\- Ты сдох там, что ли? Давай спускайся!  
  
Стайлз дёрнулся и быстро двинулся в сторону, откуда исходил голос Джексона. Спускаясь вниз, сын шерифа разглядывал подвал, заставленный разными тренажерами. Это был спортивный зал? Джексон стоял посреди комнаты рядом с грушей, свисающей с потолка.  
  
\- Чувак, ты что делаешь?  
  
\- В тебе есть гнев, от которого нужно избавиться.  
  
\- Что? Нет во мне гнева.  
  
\- Есть.  
  
\- Окей, знаешь, что? Я ухожу. У тебя явно что-то не так с головой. Серьёзно, все знали, что это произойдет. Давай просто сделаем одолжение друг другу, и я уйду, - Стайлз поднял руки, медленно отходя назад.  
  
\- А у тебя есть альтернативный вариант?  
  
Парень остановился. Джексон отряхнул руки и продолжил:  
  
\- Сначала, забудь всё, о чем говорил Мак... - Уитмор скрипнул зубами. - Забудь всё, о чем говорил Скотт. Он живёт в пузыре, на облаке, в звуконепроницаемых наушниках, и видит только Эллисон. Его советы тебе не помогут.  
  
Стайлз с сомнением посмотрел на одноклассника.  
  
\- А твои помогут?  
  
\- Да, потому что я через такое проходил, окей? Я знаю, о чем говорю. Попробуем по-моему. Так что нужно выпустить твой гнев.  
  
\- Говорю же тебе, я не злюсь.  
  
\- Правда? - спросил Джексон. - Все тебе лгали. Твой отец, семья Дерека, сам Дерек. Давай-ка, расскажи мне, как ты не злишься, - Стайлз сжал кулаки. Джексон подошел ближе. - О, давай не будем забывать. Ты же _дефектный_ , с тобой что-то не так. Ты не нормальный, и я уверен, если бы твоя мама все ещё была жива, она бы...  
  
Кулак Стайлза встретился с челюстью Джексона: его костяшки впились в челюсть, он буквально почувствовал зубы Джексона сквозь плоть. Стилински зашипел, пытаясь остудить покрасневшую кожу. Джексон подвигал ртом. Было больно.  
  
\- А я думал, болеть не будет, - посмотрел он на Стайлза. - Всё ещё будешь говорить, что не злишься?  
  
Стайлз нахмурился:  
  
\- Ты меня спровоцировал.  
  
\- Я придирался к тебе годами. Знаю, куда давить. Можешь мне не верить, но в тебе годами скапливалась злость и от неё нужно избавиться. Так что надевай перчатки и работай, - Джексон кинул ему боксёрские перчатки. Они прилетели ему в грудь, и он инстинктивно их словил, смотря, как блондин вернулся к груше. Стилински посмотрел вниз на перчатки. Через несколько секунд он надел их и подошел.  
  
\- Для записи, я думаю это полная чушь, - пробубнил парень. - Если я промахнусь и нечаянно ударю тебя, это считается за отпущение моего гнева?  
  
\- Попробуй, и я ударю тебя в ответ.  
  
\- Я тебе говорил, какой ты козёл?  
  
\- Да, говорил.  
  
\- И все равно ты козёл. Даже когда помогаешь.  
  
\- Бей грушу и постарайся, чтобы это выглядело так, будто по ней ударили, а не ветерком подули.  
  
Стилински испустил смешок.  
  
\- Только из-за этого я постараюсь ударить грушу так сильно, чтобы ты грохнулся на свой зад.  
  
\- Можешь попытаться.  
  
\- Я-то попытаюсь.  


-.-.-.-.-.-

  
  
  
Стайлз пытался отдышаться и смотрел в потолок. Аргх, его футболка была мерзкая и липкая: он никогда так сильно не потел. Либо он проводит на скамейке запасных больше времени, чем думал, либо он просто чертовски убогий. Или Тренер на самом деле - плохой тренер.  
  
\- Ты же не умер, да?  
  
\- Или Тренер - плохой тренер, или я провожу слишком много времени на скамейке.  
  
Джексон покачал головой:  
  
\- Даже не хочу знать, что происходит в твоей голове.  
  
\- Даже я не знаю, что иногда происходит в моей голове.  
  
\- Неудивительно, - ответил Джексон, кидая в Стайлза бутылку с водой.  
  
\- О боже, чувак! Предупреждай!  
  
Джексон присел рядом с одноклассником и сделал глоток из своей бутылки. Стайлз наклонил голову и посмотрел на Уитмора. Блондин глянул на сына шерифа краем глаза.  
  
\- Что?  
  
\- Странно все это... Пару дней назад ты издевался над Скоттом, а теперь ты почти... – Стайлз скорчил рожу, - нормальный.  
  
Джексон усмехнулся.  
  
\- Если бы я не издевался над Скоттом, это бы сделал кто-то другой, кому наплевать на его астму. Кто-то, кому неизвестно, что, если надавить на тебя слишком сильно, можно довести до панической атаки.  
  
Челюсть Стайлза чуть было не рухнула на пол.  
  
\- Божечки, ты, что хочешь сказать, что в своей тупой, извращенной манере пытался нас защитить?  
  
Парень нахмурился:  
  
\- Преувеличиваешь. Я просто говорю, что есть люди и похуже меня.  
  
\- Серьезно? Может ты не заметил, но ты типа самый большой мудак в старшей школе Бикон Хиллз… может быть даже во всем Бикон Хиллз.  
  
\- Знаю.  
  
\- О мой Бог, ты что, умираешь? Бля, ты точно Джексон Уитмор? Что с тобой?  
  
\- Мне нужно повзрослеть, - проговорил Джексон, отрывая этикетку бутылки. – Не ты единственный решил меняться, найдя Пару… Тебе лучше?  
  
Стайлз задумался:  
  
\- Что я должен чувствовать?  
  
\- Облегчение… по идее.  
  
\- Я… я не знаю, Джексон. Я даже не знаю, сколько во мне злости скопилось. Я не знаю, чувствую ли себя по-другому.  
  
\- Это нормально, я же говорил, что будет нелегко. Это займёт некоторое время - придется разрушить все стены, что ты возвёл.  
  
\- Могу я у тебя кое-что спросить? - проговорил Стайлз, теребя край футболки.  
  
\- Что?  
  
\- Откуда ты знаешь, каково это?  
  
\- То, что я тебе помогаю, не значит, что мы друзья, - Джексон поднялся, отряхнув штаны. Он протянул руку Стайлзу.  
  
Стайлз схватился за предложенную руку:  
  
\- Всё ещё козёл, - пробубнил он.  
  
Джексон закатил глаза.  
  
\- У нас ещё многое впереди, завтра встретимся в то же время.  
  
\- Хорошо.  
  
\- Хочешь остаться на ужин?  
  
\- Лучше не стоит, не хочу мешать твоим родителям.  
  
\- Их нет дома, впрочем, как и всегда. К тому же я тебя пригласил.  
  
Стайлз пожал плечами и проследовал за Джексоном наверх. На Стилински отбивал ногой какой-то ритм, смотря, как одноклассник ходит по кухне.  
  
\- Все ещё странно. Я жду, что кто-то вылезет из-за угла и крикнет: «Ха! Попался! Тебя разыграли!»  
  
Джексон усмехнулся.  
  
\- Если бы я кого-то и разыгрывал, это был бы Скотт.  
  
\- Чувствую себя оскорбленным.  
  
\- Подумай об этом. Он же верит во все. Когда нормальные люди думают, что это шутка, он подумает, что это правда.  
  
\- Да, к сожалению, это так.  
  
\- Вообще нетрудно представить?  
  
\- Несмотря на то, что я люблю Скотта, отрицать не могу. Но признай, ему это идёт, его особый шарм.  
  
\- Я ничего не собираюсь признавать. Я решил повзрослеть, а не делать стремные признания.  
  
Стайлз широко улыбнулся.  
  
\- Втайне тебе нравится Скотт, да?  
  
\- Перестань бредить.  
  
\- Ты хочешь, чтобы Скотт был твоим лучшим другом.  
  
\- Я тебя ударю сковородкой.  
  
\- Хочешь устраивать со Скоттом ночёвки, дружественные поси... - Стайлз нагнулся, уворачиваясь от летящего в него яйца, размазавшегося по стене. - Ты серьезно только что кинул в меня яйцом?  
  
\- Инстинктивно.  
  
\- Инстинкт говорит тебе швыряться в меня яйцами?  
  
Джексон пожал плечами.  
  
\- Обычно это мячи для лакросса, но я сымпровизировал.  
  
\- Ты такой дебил, и я не собираюсь это убирать. Вот же твоя мама взбесится, когда увидит это. Теперь жалеешь, да?  
  
\- Не беси меня. У меня все ещё есть сковорода и ножи.  
  
\- Я знал, что ты привёз меня в свое логово, чтобы убить! Я сваливаю!  
  
\- Моё логово? - Джексон посмотрел на него, как на идиота. - Логово?  
  
\- Да, твое злобное логово, в которое ты водишь своих злобных миньонов из команды и Денни. Денни, конечно, не так плох, но его стоит бояться. Неудивительно, что вы друзья. Джексон, что такое? Джексон?  
  
Джексон закинул голову назад и начал смеяться.  
  
\- Что с тобой не так? Злобное логово? Злобные миньоны?  
  
\- И Денни, - дополнил Стайлз. Парни переглянулись и начали гоготать.  
  
\- Ты такой странный.  
  
\- Ха! Говорит тот, кто назвал своего спирита в честь злодея комиксов.  
  
\- Веном это классное имя!  
  
\- Я знал, что ты на стороне плохих ребят!  
  
Джексон покачал головой и вернулся к плите. Он улыбнулся. Он и забыл, как может быть весело проводить время со Стайлзом. Конечно, ему хотелось уронить того лицом в столешницу, но в остальном было не так уж и плохо.  


-.-.-.-.-.-

  
  
  
\- Дерек, - Лора тихонько постучала в дверь. - Дерек, пожалуйста, поговори со мной? Ну же, младший брат, - не услышав в ответ ничего, девушка издала рык. - Если ты сейчас же не откроешь дверь, я её сломаю, а затем выкину тебя в окно, - в ответ тишина. - Если ты не откроешь эту дверь, я не стану останавливать Кору, когда она пойдёт к Стайлзу, - она улыбнулась, услышав скрип кровати и шорох шагов.  
  
Дверь распахнулась и тогда она пожалела, что не оставила брата наедине с собой. Его волосы были грязные, кажется, он не мылся неделю, если не больше. Боже, она ненавидела свои сверх-чувства сейчас. Волосы Дерека торчали в разные стороны, под глазами у него были тёмные круги, а кожа казалась серой. Дерек не выглядел так с тех пор, как Стайлз пропал и Дерек нашёл его, после чего ему объяснили, что следует пока держаться от мальчишки подальше. На нём были надеты поношенная майка и старые джинсы - его депрессивные шмотки.  
  
\- Кора же ничего не сделала? Так ведь, Лора? Она же ему ничего не сделала?  
  
\- Нет. Мама четко дала всем понять: Стайлза не трогать, - Дерек внимательно на неё смотрел, тогда она закатила глаза. - Если тебя это успокоит, его друзья не подпускают к нему Кору или стаю. К тому же, он пропадает сразу после уроков, так что у неё не было возможности его достать.  
  
Дерек вздохнул.  
  
\- Хорошо.  
  
Лора толкнула его в сторону и зашла внутрь комнаты, сморщив нос от запаха. Увидев Обсидиана, она остановилась: тот выглядел не лучше Дерека, свернувшись клубочком на кровати у стены, на них обоих было больно смотреть. Девушка грустно улыбнулась и забралась на кровать, обнимая волка.  
  
\- Я скучала по тебе, - Обсидиан медленно открыл глаза и повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть на неё. Дерек присел рядом, потирая лицо. - Дерек, так не может продолжаться. Ты не выходил из дома неделями, так нельзя. Дерек, поговори со мной, _пожалуйста?_  
  
\- А что мне сказать, Лора?  
  
\- Ты говорил, что примешь тот факт, что Стайлз не хочет тебя, так что же изменилось? - её взгляд смягчился. – Даже несмотря на то, что это было глупо, ты надеялся, да?  
  
Дерек посмотрел на свои руки.  
  
\- Раньше было легко оставаться на расстоянии, потому что я его не знал. Пару раз я задумывался: хорошо было бы, будь он рядом? Но эта идея проходила со временем. А потом я узнал, как он смеётся, улыбается и даже плачет. Те улыбки были для меня, из-за меня. Я узнал, что его любимый супергерой - Бетмен, он любит бейсбол, он не очень хорошо спит, и он боится, что работа прикончит его отца. Я проводил с ним часы, дни и ночи, и стало так легко представить жизнь с ним, что я забыл самую важную вещь: мне нельзя было надеяться. Я не хотел, Лора, не хотел, но все же надеялся... - Дерек громко сглотнул. - А затем все разрушилось. И мы оба пострадали, - он судорожно вдохнул. - Это так больно, Лора. Так больно.  
  
Лора крепко обняла брата. Она прижалась щекой к его волосам.  
  
\- Я знаю, братишка. Знаю. Но ты справишься. Ты выдержишь все.  
  
Дерек прижался к сестре совсем близко.  
  
\- Не думаю, что хочу.  


-.-.-.-.-.-

  
  
Стайлз молча смотрел за железное ограждение, на постриженный газон и оформленные кусты, на клумбы разных цветов и серые надгробия. Джексон заглушил мотор.  
  
\- Это последняя вещь, которую тебе нужно будет сделать.  
  
Стайлз вытер руки о джинсы и глубоко вздохнул. Хорошо, он мог это сделать. Точно мог. Стайлз открыл дверцу и просто встал перед ограждением. Он запихнул руки в карманы, пытаясь унять дрожь. Он выпрямился, расправил плечи и прошёл через чёрную металлическую арку. Он был здесь всего лишь два раза. Первый раз - во время похорон, тогда он был слишком мал, а его костюм был ему велик: из-под рукавов виднелись лишь кончики пальцев, а штанины закрывали ботинки. Второй раз был, когда он убежал. Тогда он пришел проститься.  
  
То были единственные разы, когда он приходил сюда. И оба обозначали конец чего-то. Так же, как и сегодня, но в то же время, это начало чего-то нового. Её могила была в глубине кладбища, немного в стороне. Её надгробие было обычным, с маленькими надписями, но оно ей подходило: простое и красивое. Стайлз смел опавшие листья, позволяя пальцам коснуться имени.  
  
\- Привет, мам.  


-.-.-.-.-.-

  
  
  
\- Я обещаю, что теперь буду приходить чаще с твоими любимыми цветами, и обещаю привести папу, Скотта, и Дерека. Не вместе, конечно, было бы неловко, очень неловко. Может быть, однажды приведу Джексона. Хотя это зависит от того сколько продлится его «я обычный человек» фаза. Извини, я так много болтаю... - Стайлз пробежался пальцами по своим волосам, кусая нижнюю губу. - Я... - он сжал пальцами футболку на животе. – Прости, что не приходил, - он быстро моргнул. - Было... было очень больно видеть тебя так. Я так сильно злился на тебя: за то, что ты оставила нас, даже несмотря на то, что это глупо и неоправданно. Я боялся, что ты заберёшь отца за собой. Мне жаль, что я так думал, - его голос дрожал, - но я боялся, что все потеряю. А сейчас все по-другому, - он улыбнулся. - У меня есть Дерек, и из-за него все стало лучше. Стало легче тебя навещать. Вообще много чего стало делать легче, - Стайлз глубоко вздохнул и посмотрел на надгробие. – Кажется, со мной теперь все в порядке. Конечно, мы не будем такими как раньше, но думаю, с нами все будет хорошо. Я так долго говорил, думаю, мне пора идти, но обещаю вернуться. Так что не переживай о нас, у нас все хорошо, - он позволил пальцам пройтись по выгравированному имени. - Пока, мам.  
  
Дышать стало легче. Когда его мама заболела, у него на груди словно появился груз, который становился тяжелее, пока его мама слабела. А когда она умерла, он и вовсе стал частью его сердца. Нет, это не случилось в один момент. Все то время что он провёл с Джексоном, все, что они делали, помогало, облегчало этот вес, а сейчас последняя его часть исчезла. Стайлз дотронулся до груди. Груз исчез. Он медленно моргнул, а затем развернулся. Стайлз потёр глаза и улыбнулся:  
  
\- Привет, - сказал он мягко, - давно не виделись.  


-.-.-.-.-.-

  
  
  
Джексон вертелся на своем сидении, его брови были нахмурены, уголки губ опущены вниз. Он медленно и глубоко дышал. Веном, свернувшись, лежал на солнышке. Что-то прыгнуло на него, и Джексон, подскочив, глянул на живот. Стайлз широко улыбнулся, залезая на пассажирское сидение.  
  
\- Эй, спящая красавица, как тебе пробуждение?  
  
\- Я не удивлён, что это и есть твой спирит. Такой же маленький засранец, как и ты.  
  
Стайлз широко улыбнулся.  
  
\- Точно, да? Так мне подходит.  
  
Джексон запустил руку под сидение, возвращая спинку на место.  
  
\- Готов ехать?  
  
\- Джексон?  
  
\- Что?  
  
\- Теперь все будет как раньше, или останешься таким?  
  
Джексон собирался завести машину, но опустил руку.  
  
\- Помнишь, ты спросил у меня, откуда мне известно, каково это - лишиться спирита? - Стайлз кивнул. - Когда мне было 14, я узнал, что меня усыновили, и это изменило все. Я не знал, кто я есть, поэтому стал человеком, которому больше не будет больно, которому будет плевать на всё. Я стал Джексоном Уитмором. А потом я узнал, что мне достанется наследство. Я планировал забрать его и уехать. Я планировал отвернуться от всего, что было здесь: от матери, отца, Бикон Хиллз.  
  
\- Почему ты оттолкнул нас?  
  
Парень повернулся к Стайлзу.  
  
\- У тебя есть эта раздражающая привычка - не оставлять вещи, которые обычные люди бы оставили. Ты бы не перестал задавать вопросы о том, что случилось.  
  
\- А что насчёт Скотта?  
  
\- Скотт словно иллюстрация к счастью и дружбе. Ты не можешь быть зол, когда Скотт рядом, тебя просто все раздражает, и ты задаешься вопросом: как Скотт выживает в этом мире?  
  
Стайлз нахмурился.  
  
\- Ты бы уехал, если бы не узнал о Лидии?  
  
\- Я не знаю. Но если бы сделал так, то жалел бы всю оставшуюся жизнь. Это отвечает на твой вопрос? - Стайлз кивнул. - Хорошо. Потому что меня сейчас стошнит. Это было отвратительно. Как Скотт может регулярно говорить о своих чувствах? - бубнил Джексон себе поднос, заводя машину. - Никогда не напоминай об этом. Этого разговора не было.  
  
\- Твоя заносчивость больше меня не раздражает, я к ней привык, она мне даже нравится.  
  
\- А вот я не привык к твоему голосу. Поэтому заткнись и поехали.  
  
Стайлз скуксил обиженную мордашку.  
  
\- Ты делаешь мне больно.  
  
\- Я сейчас уеду без тебя, - Джексон покачал головой, и после того как Стайлз пристегнулся, тронулся с места.  
  
Когда они выехали с кладбища, Стайлз снова заговорил.  
  
\- Ты же гонишь, да? Я тебе нравлюсь. Ты слышишь мой голос в своих снах и думаешь, что это голос ангела или бога.  
  
\- Скорее голос дьявола или его приспешника.  
  
\- Чувак, у тебя, правда, обо мне сны? Это немного пугает.  
  
Джексон посмотрел на Стайлза абсолютно не впечатленный.  
  
\- Заткнись, Стайлз.  
  
\- Ты привык ко мне, - улыбнулся Стайлз. - Ты даже больше не угрожаешь мне физической расправой. Я тебе точно нравлюсь.  
  
Блондин ехал, не отводя взгляда от дороги. Даже если он привык к однокласснику, он этого не признает. Джексон улыбнулся сам себе.  
  
\- А это пугающая улыбка, Джекси. Очень пугающая, - пробормотал Стайлз.  
  
На несколько миль в машине воцарилась тишина, оба парня молчали. Стайлз нахмурился и почесал затылок.  
  
\- Говори, Стайлз.  
  
\- Спасибо за всё. И мы точно об этом не вспоминаем! Никогда!  
  
\- Ты не вспоминаешь о том, я не вспоминаю об этом. Договорились?  
  
\- Договорились. А то говорить тебе приятные вещи неприятно.  
  
Джексон усмехнулся:  
  
\- Мне тоже.  


-.-.-.-.-.-

  
  
  
Джексон стоял за дверями кабинета отца. Он должен был признаться, иначе все останется по-прежнему. Но он боялся… боялся того, как повлияет на их жизнь его признание. Он такой идиот. Он же собирался бросить своих родителей, а теперь не мог даже посмотреть им в глаза, рассказать им правду. Как эта дурацкая идея пришла ему в голову? Веном коснулся жалом его щеки.  
  
_Я тобой горжусь. Твоим ростом и мужеством. Не бойся._  
  
\- Пришло время проверить мое мужество, - Джексон громко сглотнул, и ненавязчиво постучал костяшками пальцев по двери.  
  
\- Входите.  
  
Его ладони вспотели, и ему приходится пару раз пробовать повернуть ручку. Когда дверь открывается, он видит родителей, просматривающих какие-то бумаги. Его мама кажется такой маленькой. Ее руки укладывали его спать, и прижимали к груди, и сейчас они кажутся такими маленькими. Боже, он бы причинил ей такую боль. Его отец постарел, он выглядел очень уставшим. Это тот человек, что научил его играть в лакросс, водить машину, что обнимал его, когда он обдирал колени и локти, а затем обрабатывал их и клеил пластыри. Он не говорил, что любит его, уже несколько лет. Он бы сломал своего отца. Боже, как те мысли могли придти к нему на ум? У него скрутило живот. Что он пытался доказать? Сколько может причинить боли? В нем правда живет столько ненависти и злости?  
  
\- Пап, мн… мне нужно поговорить с тобой… с вами обоими, - проговорил Джексон дрожащим голосом.  
  
Дэвид быстро поднял голову.  
  
\- О чем?  
  
Его мама нахмурилась:  
  
\- Все в порядке?  
  
\- Нет. И уже давно, - парень громко сглотнул. - Простите. Мне так жаль. Простите за боль, которую я причиню.  
  
Его родители напряглись.  
  
Джексон посмотрел на них и дрожащим тоном начал, сжимая трясущиеся руки в кулаки:  
  
\- Нам нужно о многом поговорить.  


-.-.-.-.-.-

  
  
  
\- Рада видеть, что ты снова выбираешься в свет, Дерек, - улыбнулась Лора, теребя волосы брата. – И еще я рада тому, что ты начал снова мыться. О-о-о-очень рада. А то тяжеловато было терпеть этот запах. Оборотни, понимаешь.  
  
Дерек нахмурился и стукнул ее плечом, проходя мимо в комнату. Он открыл дверь в комнату и остановился.  
  
Лора нахмурилась:  
  
\- Это…?  
  
\- Лис? Да.  
  
\- Он жует твою подушку. И одеяло. Кажется, изголовье кровати тоже.  
  
Дерек издал громкий смех, яркий и живой. Лора почти испуганно за ним следила. Ее братец неделями даже не улыбался. А сейчас, он смеялся и утирал набежавшие в уголках глаз слезы. Это была правда.  
  
\- Привет, - Лис перестал атаковать кровать и внимательно посмотрел на Хейла, склонив голову и навострив рыжие уши. – Иди сюда, - Лис спрыгнул с кровати и подошел. Дерек присел рядом, внимательно смотря. Лис был _красивым_. Это было духовное животное Стайлза, и он был _здесь_. Медленно он потянулся к яркой шерсти, гладя ее, удивляясь тому, насколько она была мягкая и теплая. Лис подобрался ближе, облизывая челюсть Дерека. Тот в ответ радостно рассмеялся.  
  
\- Это..?  
  
\- Да, Лора. Это Стайлза. Это Локи.  
  
Обсидиан подошел к Лису и ткнулся тому лбом в мордашку. Локи, счастливо тявкнув, толкнулся в ответ.  
  
Лора улыбнулась и погладила брата по голове:  
  
\- Все будет хорошо, Дерек.  


-.-.-.-.-.-

  
  
  
Стайлз грыз ногти, в который раз проверяя телефон. Никаких сообщений. Он потер лоб. Дерек еще не видел Локи? Может, Дерека не было дома? Это было возможно. Может, он вышел заняться оборотническими штучками? Побегать со стаей, например? Боже, а если он уехал? Что если Дерек уехал? Упаковал свои сумки и уехал подальше, потому что устал от всех этих трудностей?  
  
\- Стайлз?  
  
Тот резко поднял голову, смотря в окно. Это был… Дерек?  
  
\- Чувак, почему ты лезешь в мое окно?  
  
Дерек пожал плечами, забравшись в комнату.  
  
\- Так было быстрее, - Дерек неловко стоял у подоконника, даже не пытаясь подойти к Стилински ближе.  
  
Стайлз закусил губу:  
  
\- Ты видел Локи?  
  
\- Видел, - кивнул тот.  
  
\- О, хорошо, - проговорил Стайлз, теребя край футболки.  
  
\- Знаешь, Локи съел мою подушку.  
  
Стайлз вскинул брови:  
  
\- Подушку?  
  
\- Ага, и одеяло… и изголовье кровати, и может быть матрац. Было так много перьев, я не уверен.  
  
\- Ты даже не представляешь, как я им горжусь, - ответил Стайлз, широко улыбаясь.  
  
\- Это все?  
  
\- Нет, - тихо начал Стайлз, - я… Мне жаль. Прости, за то, что я натворил, за то, что сделал тебе больно, - он громко сглотнул. – Но правда в том, что я люблю тебя. Этого, возможно, больше недостаточно, и поэтому я буду ждать. Буду ждать столько, сколько будет нужно. До того, как ты простишь меня или хотя бы дашь шанс, я буду ждать. Я просто хочу, чтобы ты знал – я люблю тебя, и я благодарен за то, что ты моя Пара. Даже если мои чувства безответны, все в порядке, я понимаю. Мне просто очень жаль, что я причинил тебе боль.  
  
Взгляд Дерека смягчился. Он подошел ближе, присаживаясь перед мальчишкой на колени, обнимая его лицо, мягко заставляя посмотреть в ответ:  
  
\- Мне жаль, что я тоже сделал тебе больно. И я не прекращал любить тебя, Стайлз. Тебе не нужно ждать, потому что я не прекращал. Я люблю тебя.  
  
Стилински улыбнулся и приблизился к оборотню. Он поцеловал его нежно, аккуратно прикасаясь к лицу:  
  
\- Я люблю тебя.  
  
А в ответ Дерек еще шире улыбнулся, целуя лицо Стайлза - все, до чего мог дотянуться. Стайлз рассмеялся, спрыгивая с кровати на колени Дерека. Он прижал Хейла к полу, вжимаясь в его шею и не отпуская. Дерек обнял его в ответ, целуя макушку, позволяя губам задержаться. Он был так счастлив: Стайлз был _его_.  


-.-.-.-.-.-

  
  
  
Лидия перевернула очередную страницу учебника, пробегая глазами по основным моментам. Эту часть они должны были проходить через две недели, но ей нравилось быть подготовленной. Шанель лежала рядом, ее голова была на лапах.  
  
\- Хэй.  
  
Девушка посмотрела на дверь. Джексон улыбнулся.  
  
\- Хэй, - Лидия внимательно его оглядела. – Я слышала о том, что ты сделал для Стайлза.  
  
Джексон засунул руки в карманы и пожал плечами.  
  
\- Я помог ему не по какой-то особой причине, если тебе интересно. Я помог, потому что больше было некому. Никто не заслуживает подобного, тем более Стайлз, - парень громко сглотнул. – Я поговорил с родителями о наследстве, - Лидия закрыла книгу, внимательно его слушая. Парень прочистил горло и продолжил: - Они разозлились, и им было больно, но мы обо всем поговорили, так что все будет в порядке. Нам всем стало лучше.  
  
\- Зачем ты все это мне рассказываешь?  
  
\- Потому что отношения для меня важны, Лидия. А осознал я это благодаря тебе. То, что я человек и у меня есть сердце. Я знаю, что обещал тебе показать, но сам сомневался. А затем я попробовал и понял. Ты можешь решить, достаточно ли я повзрослел. Я не стану заставлять тебя быть со мной, если тебе это причиняет боль. Я просто хочу, чтобы ты была счастлива, - Джексон улыбнулся, - пока, Лидия.  
  
\- Я все еще люблю тебя, - услышав это, Джексон остановился. – Я и не переставала. Просто я не могла быть с тем Джексоном Уитмором, которому было наплевать на всех, кроме себя, на мир и людей, окружавших его.  
  
\- А сейчас?  
  
\- Ты тот Джексон Уитмор, о существовании которого я знала, которого я люблю.  
  
\- Ты…?  
  
\- Да. Это твой шанс. Воспользуешься им?  
  
Джексон двинулся к девушке на встречу, его немного шатало. А когда расстояние позволило, он нежно коснулся ее щеки, боясь, что она отпрянет, боясь, что это не по-настоящему. Лидия улыбнулась, накрывая его руку своей, целуя его ладонь. Он пока не мог ей признаться, но однажды произнесет эти три слова, и Мартин прекрасно это знала. Пока этого было достаточно.

 


	2. Эпилог

Стайлз смеется и закрывает за собой дверь. Он нагибается развязать шнурки на обуви, а когда поднимает голову, видит Локи и Обсидиана. Оба спали на ковре у лестницы. Локи забрался под Обсидиана, его мордочка лежала на лапах волка, а Обсидиан уткнулся носом лису в спину. Стайлз аккуратно обходит их, гладя Обсидиана по шерсти.  
  
\- Скотт, как ты попадаешь в такие ситуации? – спрашивает он тихо.  
  
_\- Я, кажется, проклят_.  
  
\- А ведь это возможно, - говорит Стилински в трубку, бросая сумку в угол комнаты. – Чувак, на моей кровати волк.   
  
_\- Я бросаю трубку и больше никогда тебе не звоню!_  
  
Стайлз улыбается и кладет телефон на стол. Дерек спит на его кровати, с руками под подушкой; уголки губ у него опущены вниз. У него на носке дырка, и Стайлз влюбляется в него сильнее. И, хотя он знает, что это невозможно, он все же пытается. Стайлз медленно приближается к кровати, избегая скрипучих половиц. Подобравшись ближе, он широко улыбается. Будет так весело. Стайлз прыгает. Дерек ловит его, обняв за талию, и подгребает под себя, прижимая сверху.   
  
\- Ты правда думал, что у тебя получится застать оборотня врасплох? – спрашивает Хейл, открывая глаза.  
  
Мальчишка надулся.  
  
\- Мог притвориться и подыграть мне.  
  
Дерек качает головой:  
  
\- Ты идиот, – нежно говорит он.  
  
\- Эй, знаешь что? – спрашивает Стайлз.  
  
\- Что?  
  
\- На моей кровати волк.  
  
\- Да?  
  
\- И этому я рад куда больше, чем первому.   
  
Взгляд Дерека скользит на губы Стилински.  
  
\- Правда?  
  
\- Ага, - отвечает он, приближаясь и целуя свою Пару.   
  
Дерек отвечает на поцелуй, скользя руками под футболку Стайлза, гладя теплую кожу. Они продолжают целоваться, пока губы не стали неметь. Тогда атмосфера в комнате меняется. Воздух становится тяжелей, их тела становятся горячей, руки Дерека скользят по его телу. Их поцелуи стали медленными и чувственными. И всего пару поцелуев спустя Стайлз отодвигается.  
  
\- А знаешь, что было бы лучше?  
  
\- Что?  
  
\- Если бы ты был раздет, и мы бы оба приняли участие в занятии, по слухам, очень приятном и удовлетворяющем.   
  
Рука Дерека непроизвольно сжимаются на бедре Стайлза.  
  
\- Ты уверен?  
  
Стайлз обнимает лицо оборотня ладонями, гладя его скулы большими пальцами.   
  
\- Да. Я же парень-подросток. Я всегда готов снять штаны. Я был готов с тех пор, как начался пубертатный период. С 15? С 14?  
  
\- Так соблазнительно. Серьезно. Самый сексуальный разговор в моей жизни.  
  
Стайлз треснул его в плечо.  
  
\- Заткнись и раздевайся. Стоп. Ты этим уже занимался?  
  
\- Нет.  
  
Стайлз улыбается:  
  
\- Ты что, хранил себя для меня? Это так мило, ты, сентиментальная задница.  
  
Дерек усмехается и качает головой:  
  
\- Хорошо, - говорит он, падая назад. – Раздень меня.  
  
\- Что? – пищит в ответ Стилински.  
  
\- Раздень меня.  
  
\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я… - парень показывает на себя, а потом на Дерека, - раздел тебя?  
  
\- Да, именно это я и имел в виду.  
  
Стайлз сглотнул.   
  
\- Хорошо, - говорит он, поднимаясь и усаживаясь Дереку на колени, кусая губы и играясь с подолом футболки. – Это я точно сниму.  
  
Дерек прикусывает щеку, чтобы не улыбнуться.  
  
\- Хорошо.  
  
\- Я это сделаю.  
  
\- Стайлз, если ты не можешь, я могу снять ее сам.  
  
\- Нет! Я могу это сделать! – бурчит Стайлз, краснея.  
  
\- Если ты краснеешь, когда я еще одет, как ты собираешься заняться тем, чем хочешь заняться?  
  
\- А кто просил тебя выглядеть, как будто ты сошел с обложки журнала со своими скулами, щетиной и горячим телом?! Ты ж просто мокрый сон! Так что прости, что я немного нервничаю. Заткнись и дай мне сделать это по-моему.   
  
Стайлз буркнул и аккуратно начал двигать ткань вверх. О боже, посмотрите только на эти мускулы, кожу, обнаженку! Сняв, наконец, футболку, Стайлз швыряет вещицу куда-то в комнату и замирает, потому что Дерек прекрасен. Так, что аж дух захватывало. Стайлз дает себе скользнуть пальцами по этому телу, поражаясь тому, что можно, что ему позволено.   
  
\- Как ты можешь быть настоящим?  
  
\- Иногда я задаюсь этим же вопросом про тебя.  
  
Стайлз стонет, закрывая руками лицо:  
  
\- Ты не можешь говорить такие вещи! Так нечестно!  
  
Дерек улыбается и переворачивает их, ставя локти по сторонам от головы Стайлза.  
  
\- Ты точно уверен? Мы не обязаны…  
  
\- Не то чтобы я могу отдать свою девственность кому-то другому, так что я уверен.   
  
Хейл морщит лицо.  
  
\- Я не это имел в виду, ты же знаешь.  
  
Стайлз вздыхает.  
  
\- Я знаю, что ты имел в виду, Дерек. И ответ: да, я хочу этого. Давай уже начнем.  
  
\- Нужно будет поработать над твоими манерами в постели.  
  
\- Первые разы по определению неловкие, позорные и болезненные. Все по плану. Хотя я надеюсь обойтись без боли.   
  
\- Больно не будет, - Дерек наклоняется и целует Стайлза. Он ненавязчиво пробегает пальцами по ребрам Стилински. А затем аккуратно снимает с него футболку. Он долго смотрит на обнаженную кожу.  
  
\- Что? – спрашивает Стайлз, борясь с желанием прикрыться.  
  
\- У тебя родинки везде.  
  
\- И?  
  
Дерек улыбнулся и дотронулся до той, что рядом с ключицей.  
  
\- Мне всегда было интересно, есть ли они у тебя на теле. Мне нравится.  
  
Щеки Стайлза начали гореть. Серьезно?   
  
Дерек снова целует Стайлза, аккуратно вжимаясь в него. Стайлз стонет, стоит их обтянутым джинсой, причиняющей такой сладкий дискомфорт, эрекциям встретиться. Так приятно. Стайлз не знает, куда девать руки, пока не решает, что ему тоже нужно принять участие. Пальцы одной руки зарываются в густые пряди Дерека, а второй он притягивает того к себе еще ближе. Он толкается бедрами навстречу, заставляя Хейла стонать, и он этим гордится. Дерек отрывается ото рта Стайлза, примыкая губами к его шее, желая оставить метку. Его губы скользят ниже, помечая бледную кожу, пока они не останавливаются у соска. Горячее, влажное дыхание раздается рядом с чувствительной плотью, а Дерек смотрит на него, словно прося разрешения. Стайлз закусывают губу и кивает. Дерек скользит по соску языком, втягивая в рот, посасывая. Голова Стайлза падает в подушку, потому что вау! Когда вовлечены два человека, ощущения совсем другие. Дерек переходит на другой сосок, отдавая тому должное внимание, заставляя Стайлза раскрыть губы в немом стоне. Рот Хейла спускается ниже, целуя плоский живот. Стайлз хихикает.  
  
Дерек расстегивает его джинсы и стягивает их вниз с нижним бельем.   
  
\- Смазка, нам нужна смазка, - проговорил он сиплым голосом.  
  
\- Она в… - Стайлз моргает, смотря за целенаправленным движением руки Хейла. – Откуда ты знаешь, где она?  
  
\- Оборотень, - отвечает Дерек, открывая бутылек. Божечки, это был самый многообещающий звук в жизни Стайлза. Дерек выдавливает небольшое количество на пальцы, согревая. – Ты ув…?  
  
\- Если ты спросишь, уверен ли я, еще один раз, я тебя пну. В то место, где тебе даже оборотничиское исцеление не поможет, - обещает Стайлз.  
  
Дерек закатывает глаза.  
  
\- Нет, нам точно нужно поработать над твоими грязными разговорчиками.  
  
\- Либо ты что-нибудь делаешь, либо я… Ох! – Стайлз захлопнул рот, стоило Дереку медленно вставить скользкий палец.  
  
\- Стайлз, дыши, - он громко вздыхает, когда Дерек вынимает палец и добавляет больше смазки. Вскоре он добавляет второй, и это невероятно. Стайлз растягивал себя пальцами и раньше, но пальцы Дерека были шире, толще, они наполняли его лучше. Когда Дерек растягивает его тремя пальцами, Стайлз, наконец, поднимает на него взгляд, и это нечестно – то, как он смотрит на Стайлза, словно, он им очарован, каким-то мальчишкой и это нечестно.  
  
\- Я готов, Дерек. Готов.  
  
\- Но…  
  
\- Я готов, - серьезно повторил Стилински.  
  
Дерек кивает и оглядывается по сторонам.  
  
\- Нам нужен презерватив.  
  
Стайлз хватает его лицо и, медленно поцеловав, говорит:  
  
\- Нет.  
  
\- Нет?  
  
\- Хочу сделать это без презерватива.   
  
Глаза Дерека расширились. Стайлз громко глотает.  
  
\- Я читал, что оборотни не переносят заразу, а я девственник… ну, мы оба. И разве оборотни не предпочитают делать это так? Типа инстинктивно хотят, чтобы Пара пахла ими.  
  
\- Это так. Но если ты не хочешь, мы не обязаны. Стайлз, ты не обязан мне ничего.  
  
Стайлз снова улыбается и целует Хейла.  
  
\- Я хочу, Дерек.  
  
Дерек медленно кивает. Его руки трясутся, пытаясь открыть смазку, но, когда у него выходит, он смазывает свой член, садясь между разведенных ног Стайлза. Он не приступает сразу к делу. Он смотрит на Стайлза, на его тело, по которому разливается жар смущения, на отметины, оставленные им самим. Смотрит на то, как зрачки Стайлза раздались в размере так, что за ними почти не видно янтарного цвета радужки. Смотрит на его вздымающуюся грудь и дрожащие ноги. Стайлз _прекрасен_. Дерек делает глубокий вдох и толкается вперед, не сводя взгляда со своего мальчика.  
  
Стайлз часто дышит, он чувствует, как подстраивается под размер Дерека, чувствует жар Дерека внутри себя. _Дерек был внутри него._ Это намного больше того, что он ожидал. Ему нужно закрыть глаза, потому что всего слишком много. Он не может смотреть на Дерека, не тогда, когда он ощущает себя таким переполненным чувствами и эмоциями. Когда Дерек входит до конца, он нежно касается дрожащей ладонью лица Стайлза.  
  
\- Стайлз, открой глаза. _Пожалуйста._  
  
И он открывает, потому что Дерек просит таким голосом, словно ему это нужно. Он видит Дерека, видит золото по краям зрачка, видит его торчащие в разные стороны волосы, и это из-за него – из-за Стайлза Стилински, и он горд, черт возьми. Он целует Дерека. А какое-то время спустя, надышавшись, говорит:  
  
\- Можешь двигаться.  
  
Дерек кивает и медленно выходит, чтобы через мгновение толкнуться вперед. Он не торопится и не наращивает темп, его толчки нежные и медленные. Он делает это не только для Стайлза, но и для себя. Ему хочется, чтобы их первый раз был нежным и не торопливым, ему хочется, чтобы это продолжалось.  
  
Воздух в комнате нагрет и наполнен их оборванными вздохами, оба они вспотели, и даже не скажешь, чей это запах. Дереку хочется объяснить Стайлзу, как много это значит, как много значит то, что он не в силах отличить его запах от своего. То, что их запахи сейчас единое целое, то, что он теперь зависим.   
  
Стайлз шире раздвигает ноги. Дерек падает на него сверху, накрывая своим телом, опираясь лишь на локти, его толчки становятся медленней, интимней, нежней. Мальчик пытается сморгнуть слезы, но они текут по его вискам, и Дерек нежно их целует.  
  
Стайлз всегда думал, что его первый раз будет быстрым и малозначительным. Но это не так, это много лучше. Он любит Дерека, и Дерек обращается с ним, словно он драгоценность. Он не думал, что испытает подобное, он и не хотел, но это ведь Дерек, и с ним все по-другому.   
  
Стайлз берет его лицо в ладони и медленно целует. После нескольких толчков, Дерек касается чего-то внутри него, заставляя стонать от волны разлившегося по телу наслаждения.   
  
\- Здесь… еще…  
  
Оборотень целится прямо туда и черт, дольше ему не продержаться. Дерек чувствует это и берет его член в ладонь, используя смазку, чтобы было легче скользить рукой вверх-вниз. И после пары движений Стайлз кончает на руку и живот Дерека. Хейл замирает вслед за ним и кончает с громким рыком. А Стайлз чувствует точный момент, когда это происходит: чувствует, как член Дерека дергается внутри него, а затем разливающуюся горячую влагу.   
  
Дерек не вытаскивает член сразу: он остается внутри и переводит дыхание. Он смотрит на Стайлза и улыбается, словно выиграл гран-при, и боже, эта улыбка прекрасна.   
  
\- Я люблю тебя.  
  
Взгляд Стайлза становится совсем нежным, и он касается губ Дерека пальцами. Тот целует их кончики.  
  
\- Да, этот волк определенно нравится мне больше.


End file.
